Can I call you Dad?
by Asher Elric
Summary: Moony, Padfoot and Pronglet are trying to become a family but with sudden problems from Dumbledore, the Ministry and Death Eaters...can they pull through in one piece? sequel to 'The Cold Room'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I don't own a thing….**

**Can I call you Dad?**

**Prologue**

"AND THE QUAFFLE IS STOLEN BY JOHNSON! SHE'S OFF WITH MANNING ON HER BROOM TAIL! WHAT IS THIS?" the commentary was momentarily interrupted.

"JOHNSON IS KNOCKED OUT OF THE WAY BY THE SLYTHERIN CHASER! BOOO! HISS!"

"JORDEN!" Professor McGonagall could be heard over the magical sound system.

"SORRY! AH, JOHNSON MAKES A SCORE! IT IS NOW GRYFFINDOR – 60 AND SLYTHERIN – 5, WHAT IS THIS? POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! WITH HIS NEW BROOM – THE FIREBOLT – HE'S GONE AFTER IT! GET IT POTTER!"

Harry James Potter loved Quidditch, and indeed he had seen the Golden Snitch and he was racing Draco Malfoy with it. Of course, Malfoy stood no chance in heaven or hell of getting the Snitch! The Firebolt was the fasted broom on the market and the official broom of the professional Quidditch teams.

The Snitch decided to go with gravity, Harry followed it into a dive, Malfoy hot on his heels! The dive became more pronounced, and the feelings of crashing at any moment almost made Harry pull out of the dive; but he wasn't going to let Malfoy win!

It was close; it almost took forever, but in the end…Harry caught the Snitch and the game was over! It was over and his team was celebrating, along with the rest of Gryffindor house! HufflePuff and Ravenclaw were celebrating the defeat of Slytherin and all was well. Especially when Uncle Moony (Professor Lupin) made his way through the crowd in order to congratulate Harry.

"That was marvelous! I almost died when I realized you weren't going to pull out of the dive till you had gotten the Snitch," the Professor yelled over the excited students.

"I guess I'm more like my Dad on the Quidditch field than in class," Harry smiled.

"James would be proud, and I can tell you that Sirius deffinantly is!"

"And you?"

"I'm always proud of you…" Professor Lupin smiled. Then Harry was swept away by his classmates to a party in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"What is this about? What is this about Harry Potter?" Fudge raged as he flooed into Dumbledore's office.

"Cornelius, what are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"This!" and with a resounding slap on the desk….a file of adoption papers were thrown onto the desk. Albus Dumbledore looked at it, read it through, and then called for Professor Lupin and Harry James Potter-Black.

* * *

A/N – I have this thing about Prologues, I think they should be short; prologues just launch the plot and stuff. Please review! I love you all!

Ta,

Poppy


	2. Resignation

_**Can I call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Professor Remus J. Lupin met up with his nephew at the entrance to Dumbledore's Office. Both he and Harry had an idea of what this sudden meeting was all about and both hoped that this meeting would go well. They hadn't told Dumbledore about what they had done over the Christmas holidays. Remus found himself wanting those happy days back. He wanted his family to be back together again.

"You don't think they'll void the papers, do you?" Harry asked.

"They can't," Remus informed Harry. He pulled the boy into a one armed hug before he said the pass word and they made themselves ready.

"Ah, Remus! Harry, nice of you to come," Dumbledore said, Minister Fudge was growling.

"What is this all about, Albus?" Remus asked.

"These, do you know what these are?" Albus asked, he directed the Professor's attention to the papers sitting on the desk. Remus picked them up and then, without being invited, sat down in one of the chairs in the office. Harry followed his Uncle's steps and sat himself.

"Ah, I see you've found out our little secret," Remus said, a small smile on his lips.

"That is illegal, a Werewolf cannot be made a guardian!"

"Minister, I do believe that you need to brush up on the laws, Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather, he can make anyone he wants a guardian if he trusts them implicitly," Remus softly, but firmly, informed the Minister.

"Black is an escaped convict!" Fudge seethed.

"Well, technically, he didn't do it; but you didn't bother to find out what really happened! You didn't bother to ask Sirius why he went after Pettigrew, because if you had you would have known that it was Pettigrew who had betrayed my parents," Harry informed the man.

"That is rubbish and you know it! Albus!" Fudge almost yelled.

"Calm down, we don't know anything so let them explain," Albus looked to Harry.

"Pronglet does not need to explain anything! I amt he adult and his guardian while Sirius isn't here; I have explained everything to Harry months ago, during Christmas we explained to him what the adoption would be about and so on and so forth; He agreed to it and we signed the papers, oh, and I have the originals tucked away in a safe place. Neither of you will be able to get to it," Remus informed them.

"Albus, I expect you to void these! And soon!" Fudge said, after he sent a glare towards Remus and Harry, he stomped back to the fireplace and flooed back to the Ministry.

Remus felt rather triumphant over the fact that he had ruffled the foolish man; Fudge was an idiot, and he had proved it right then and there! No one can void adoption papers such as Remus had gotten, it wasn't possible because of the old charms he had put on them himself!

"This is a problem," Albus said.

"What is? Is it a problem that I am in a home that I can actually call _home?_ Or how about the fact that you can't manipulate me any more? You can't manipulate me because I'm not being sent to the Dursley's? I'll tell you something! I wouldn't have cared if I lived in the Muggle world or in the Wizarding world before I was old enough to come to school! All I wanted was family who didn't shove me in a cupboard, not feed me and box my ears!"

"Has it occurred to you that not all parents spoil their kids? I'm not spoiled, I've never been spoiled! Dudley has always gotten what he wanted while I've been wishing and hoping! And now that I have a family that loves me just because of who I am, not because I'm the Bloody-Boy-Who-Live, you want to take that away from me? Well, you can try, but I'll fight you to hold on to this!" Harry said, before he stomped out of the office and disappeared down the stair case.

There was silence in the room while both Dumbledore and Remus thought about what Harry had said. He was right, Remus suddenly thought; Harry had never been spoiled.

"Remus, you must see that this will not work,"

"Come hell, high water or Death Eaters, I will NEVER let Harry down. He's right, he has never had anything he wanted in his life! His parents are dead, he spent years in the Dursley's care under abuse, and he has narrowly escaped Voldemort twice! Forget the damn prophesy! Harry never wanted that either, he is my Nephew and I love him and I will not do as you want me," Remus stood just then.

"I also resign, Harry and I will leave as soon as possible," he finished, before he too left Albus alone in the office.

* * *

So? What happened? – Padfoot

_Ordered me to void the papers; I refused and I also resigned – Moony_

You and Harry were right in what you did; should we consider sending Harry to another school? – Padfoot 

_I don't think we need to go that far; Dumbledore knows that neither I nor Harry will allow our family to deteriorate. He may try to talk to us again, but I'm pretty sure he'll leave it. For now. – Moony_

Good, say 'hi' to Harry for me; I've picked up Pettigrew's trail, we're pretty far from Hogwarts, but I don't think we are in France yet. See you sometime soon! – Padfoot

_Good by my friend – Moony_

Take care – Padfoot

Remus read the parchment over once last time before he whipped it clean. He then went about his packing. Term was closing in a week, and Remus knew that he wouldn't come back unless Dumbledore realized that this was best for everyone! Remus had always cared for his friends, he was the care taker of the group, while James and Sirius (and even Peter) were the kids…sort of.

Sirius was livelier now; he and Harry had loads of fun taking turns on the Firebolt, and Sirius had told Harry many stories about his parents and their own times at school. Remus remembered telling Harry about how Sirius had given Lily boils by a ruined potion that had _accidentally_ got poured all over her.

As Remus packed away his books; he wasn't surprised to find Harry watching him from the doorway into the Defense office. He looked quite put out by something, and Remus wondered if Dumbledore was still bothering him.

"Pup? What is it?"

"I'm not sure; I told Ron and Hermione about what had happened with Dumbledore; I don't think that they know exactly what this means," Harry said.

"What do you think it means?" Remus asked.

"I've always wanted a family, and now that I have one…I can't let it go, I can't let you or Sirius go," Harry said.

"I'm sure that both Ron and Hermione feel the same way about their own families," Remus reassured Harry.

"Your probably right," Harry said.

"Of course I am, I'm Professor Moony," Remus smirked.

"Not for long, you resigned!"

"I can always find another job, and Sirius gave me a key to his vault, we will all be fine, by the way, Sirius wanted me to tell you that he is getting very close to Pettigrew,"

"I hope he can be free soon," Harry sighed.

"It'll take time," Remus said.

"I know," Harry muttered. He then approached Remus and hugged him tightly.

"I can't thank the two of you enough you know; you saved me and gave me a family,"

"You don't have to thank us, we do what we do for you because we love you; we love you so much," Remus whispered as he kissed the top of Harry's head.

* * *

A/N – I know that this is short, however, it is longer than the Prologue! LOL! I also thought it better to stop at such a nice bonding moment for Harry and Remus! Now, I am going to cut between characters a LOT in this fic; Sirius is going to be hunting Pettigrew for most of this….I'm not sure what's going to happen…so stay tuned for Updates!

I want to thank **Golden Lass, Becky Silver Black and Sailorhecate** for being the first to review!

Ta,

Poppy


	3. Home sweet home

**Synopsis – Harry has been adopted by Sirius Black; who is still an Azkaban Escapee. Remus Lupin is temporary guardian of Harry because the adoption papers named him as 'Uncle'. Wormtail escaped from Hogwarts and is now on the run from Sirius Black; no one but maybe Lupin and Harry figure that Wormtail is 'Scabbers'.**

A/N – For anyone who hasn't read 'The Cold Room' you should go read it because TCR is the prequel to this fic. TCR is also an AU of **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**. Most of my Reviewers have read it and have told me that it is a good story. So, it you HAVENT read it, go do so now, because you won't get this otherwise!

NOTES – Adoption is a very special subject to me. That is why TCR is my most favorite written fic to date. Adoption is also something that lasts for life! It cannot be void by ANYONE!

However, in the wizarding world – this is sort of different. Children who are adopted by muggle means will always carry the family name – those adoption papers cannot be void at all.

Children adopted in the wizarding world can only be adopted if the Guardian is **A)** dead or **B)** abusive; the adoption can be void if one of the adoptees says a long complicated incantation. That would automatically have the child's name reverted to their original name. In this case, Harry James Potter-Black would go back to the original Harry James Potter (Which will NOT happen in this fic!).

* * *

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Wormtail didn't know how long he had been gone; he desperately wished he had stayed with the Weasley child, maybe if he hadn't disappeared, Black wouldn't be on his tail now! Black was smart, but sometimes he wasn't smart enough. He had only figured out who was the spy by observing the people who were at Godric's Hollow after the Potter's death.

He hadn't been there himself; after his Master had effectively been defeated by the one year old baby; he had had run. They would figure out who was the real spy! It was him! Peter Pettigrew, the one time Marauder and best friend of Remus, James and Sirius. He was the man who had signed the Potter's death certificate. He also had to silently listen to James yelling to Lily to get Harry to safety; and Lily pleading for her son's life!

It was sad – he hadn't done anything to stop it though his heart had told him to do so. But he couldn't, he was too afraid of the Dark Lord's retribution if he had done anything besides follow order's. Which he had done, and for which he regretted the most.

As he scampered through the underbrush of the dark forest – he could almost hear the pattering of a hound behind him. He knew it was his imagination though; he was far ahead of Padfoot and soon would be rid of the mutt all together.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sneered at Minister Fudge and his aid Dolores Umbridge; they were freaking out over the apparent adopt of one Harry Potter, who had now added on **'Black'** to his name. Lucius did not see this a problem; but more like a card that he could use in his master plan of getting Lord Voldemort his body back.

"Will you stop! This is not a problem," he said.

"Not a problem? Did you know that a…" Dolores trailed off, she looked at her clipboard then back to Lucius; "A Remus John Lupin is his UNCLE by adoption?" she asked.

"Really? Good for him," Lucius obviously sneered at that idea. Lupin was good at Defense, always had been, but he was also a Werewolf. Why no one had bothered to point that out once the man had gotten a place at Hogwarts – well, Lucius didn't even want to know!

"He's the only one who can void the adoption contract," Fudge stated. Lucius took the papers, he smirked when he saw them. The loophole was brilliant!

"Actually, Black is the only one who can, Lupin has no say in the execution of the papers. He can only be temporary guardian for the boy," Lucius pointed out.

Fudge was red around the collar as he took back the papers; "How did they come up with that?"

"Black and Lupin are troublemakers; even during Hogwarts, I didn't put that past them, in fact, I expected it; so, there is nothing you can do," Lucius stood from the leather backed chair he had taken during the emergency meeting.

He left Umbridge and Fudge in a tizzy; he was glad of it too. Mumbling Ministry fools didn't know what was good for them! If they had, they would have eradicated Dumbledore and his foolish army the first chance they had gotten!

* * *

Padfoot had once again lost the trail; _Brilliant! Just brilliant!_ Sirius Black complained to himself. He longed for those times back at Moony's cottage where he and Harry had taken turns on the new broom! Harry decided to donate his Nimbus 2000 to the school; and in a letter that Harry had written to him, had stated that "_Madam Hooch begged me to autograph it! I did it only to make her stop bugging me..."_

Sirius was very proud of Harry and had said so in the return letter; however, he wished that it wasn't taking him so long to find Wormtail, the traitor had a huge head start; but Sirius could only blame himself, he had wanted to spend Christmas with Harry and get the adoption paper's filled out. He was glad that Harry had agreed to it as well. Sirius had always wanted a son.

He once again picked up the trail left by the rat; he howled long and hard before taking off through the forest.

* * *

"Cornelius, there is nothing I can do," Albus wanted to sigh, but he didn't.

"There has to be something!" Fudge ranted.

"Even if there was a way to get what we both want; it wouldn't work, Sirius Black is the only person who can null the papers, and he won't do it. He is very loyal; he wouldn't even think about it," Albus said. Fudge sputtered angrily at the realization that there was nothing he could do.

"Albus! What the hell are you doing?" Minerva McGonagall stomped into the room.

"Minerva…"

"Don't you dare 'Minerva' me! I just got a letter from Lupin and Potter-Black! I cannot believe you asked Remus to void the adoption papers! That has been the best thing that has happened to Harry since he was BORN! I told you it was wrong to leave him with those MUGGLES! If you even try to talk Sirius Black into voiding those papers I will resign!" she yelled before stomping right back out of the office.

Albus sighed; there was no way he could find another Transfiguration teacher as good as Minerva; she was the best! He looked at Fudge, who shrugged and disappeared through the floo network once again. Albus Dumbledore might not be able to do anything, Fudge had decided, but he had to try!

* * *

"Home sweet home," Remus muttered as he and Harry walked through the front door of his small cottage. It was exactly the way Harry remembered it, sans the Christmas decorations that is. Harry smiled; "It feels good to be here,"

"Indeed it does, now, why don't you go settled in and I'll send off a note to Sirius," Remus suggested.

"Can you help me redecorate my room later?" Harry asked.

"Of course, we also need to go shopping for you, but that can wait a couple of days," Remus said.

"It can wait till after the full moon, you look sick," Harry said in a Sirius-like manner.

"I'll be fine, I've been dealing with it for twice as long as you have been alive," Remus said.

"Whatever you say _Uncle_ Moony!" Harry said before taking his trunk up the stairs and to his room. While Harry was upstairs, Remus took out the enchanted parchment.

_Padfoot? Are you there? – Moony_

Read you loud and clear – I've been taking a rest before following the trail some more – Padfoot

_Pronglet and I have arrived home; everything is in one piece – Moony_

Good, has Dumbledore said anything to you? – Padfoot

_Not yet; there isn't anything he can do; the only person who can terminate the papers is you and I know you won't do that – Moony_

Hell no! I'd be crazy to do that! – Padfoot

_I know, I'll let you get you're rest, come and visit us soon – Moony_

Will do! – Padfoot

"Moony? Is everything all right?" Harry asked. Remus turned from the coffee table where he had settled down in order to write out his note. He stood and made his way through the living room and too the entry way. Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, what did you want to do to you're room, Pronglet?" Remus asked. Harry smiled and dragged Remus up stairs.

"Can we make the bed a huge four poster? Like the ones at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Remus smiled.

Remus and Harry had fun coming up with redecorating ideas. By the end; Harry had a huge four poster Hogwarts-like bed. A large gold, red and silver rug on the floor. Shelves for all of his books, and a huge wardrobe! There was a chair railing made of cherry wood, that separated the gold from the red.

There were glowing orbs at the four corners of the ceiling that would go on and off according to the amount of claps one did. And on the bedside tables were the same sort of orbs that you touched in order for them to glow. All in all, it was a very nice and cozy bedroom.

"This is so cool! Thanks Uncle Moony!" Harry said hugging the Werewolf close.

"Not a problem, it is you're room after all," Remus replied.

"I can't wait for Sirius to see it! Is he going to come home any time soon?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Remus sighed.

"It's all right; I'll owl him soon," Harry muttered.

"Why don't we go get some lunch?" Remus asked; he then dragged Harry away from his room and down stairs to eat. Harry was WAY to thin for Remus' tastes.

* * *

A/N – I felt as if it took me forever to get a five paged chapter! I went into description on the decorating scene because I was trying to get more content. So I am sorry if it was boring. I hope you don't mind.

Please review!

Ta,

Poppy


	4. Werewolf Registry and the Truth Potion

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Remus hated the mandatory registry of all Werewolves in Britain; he had no clue why the Ministry demanded that the Werewolves travel to London in order to give them the most up to date information from the past five years, there weren't more than fifty on the registry anyway. Greyback's faction had long since shunned the ministry all together; in so doing, making the rest of the Werewolves who refused to be part of any faction total hell!

"Harry, it'll be all right," Remus said.

"Sure, but I'm not the Werewolf here," Harry replied with a straight face. Truth be told he was just as nervous as Remus.

"Er – right," was all Remus could say.

"All you have to do is fill out some papers right? What else will happen?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, these things can be unpredictable," Remus shrugged.

The rest of the trip was made in silence and when the finally got to the Magical Creatures department – Harry was quite surprised. It was quiet, very quiet, and he could here someone snoring.

"Damn it!" someone yelled and Harry was just barley pulled out of the way of a runaway desk by Remus. It was then that a witch, no older then twenty, came running past them.

"BEWITHYOUINASEC!" she yelled at them. Not that Harry knew what she was saying.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked.

"Maris Starr," Remus replied; "She's always wanted to help dark creatures since she was young, once she got out of Hogwarts she came here and has been over seeing the registry ever since then," Remus explained as Maris ran back up to them.

"Hello Remus! How are you?" she asked.

"I am fine, and you?"

"It's been busy! We've had twice as many Werewolves come and register," she beamed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes…and who is this?" Maris asked taking notice of Harry.

"This is my Nephew, Harry Potter-Black," Remus introduced. Maris shook Harry's hand generously.

"Wow! I always thought Remus would make a great Daddy!" she said. Remus was almost red.

"Yeah, he's great," Harry agreed.

"I'm only his Uncle, Sirius and I adopted Harry," Remus explained.

"Sirius Black! Oh what a hottie!" Maris giggled.

"You knew Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Oh no! he was in Gryffindor! I myself was in HufflePuff, but every girl LOVED him! Oh, please come and sit down, I'll get you some tea and sweets to have while you fill out these forms!" Maris said. Harry and Remus took seats in the small waiting room.

The room was a bright yellow with lime green chairs; "Looks like an American(1) decorated," Harry muttered.

"I'm so glad I only have to do this every five years," Remus sighed as he got down to work. Maris came back and set a tea trey on the table in front of them before disappearing once again. Remus knew the exact time to come when the waiting room wouldn't be so crowded and so he and with a bit of Harry's help, got the papers done in record time.

He handed them to Maris; "Well, that was fast! Oh my!"

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Er – it's all right, I can find the paper work; Did Mr. Black appoint you temporary guardian?" Maris asked.

"Yes, he did," Harry said.

"Brilliant! Have a very good day! Remus, owl me!" she smiled.

On their way through the ministry, Harry gave Remus a weird look.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"She likes you," Harry said.

"What? No she does not!"

"Oh. Yes. She. Does!" Harry smirked.

"Oh! You're just as bad as James!" Remus huffed.

"Sometimes I can't help it! It's like I'm channeling my Dad or something," Harry joked.

"Sometimes I thought that Sirius and James had switched personalities on me or something," Remus replied. They entered the elevator that would take them back to the lobby of the Ministry.

"Sirius seems to be very cool; I don't know him well, but I hope to," Harry said.

"Indeed, he was the girl magnet in school while James only went after Lily,"

"And I'm sure you had your fan club," Harry said casually, making Remus blush.

"Well, yes actually," Remus said, this made Harry perk up.

"You had a fan club? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, just sent me weird letters," Remus blushed some more.

"What did these letters say?" Harry asked, he succeeded in making Remus as red as a Weasley's hair color. Remus herded Harry out of the elevator.

"Those letters are no more," Remus muttered.

"And here I was hoping I could read them! I know! I'll ask Sirius! He'd know what they said!" Harry snickered.

"Harry James Potter-Black! Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask nicely!" and with that Harry took off towards the entrance with Remus hot on his tail. Those that watched the two just laughed at the father and son. They were deffinantly the perfect family!

* * *

The next stop of the day was Diagon Alley – both Remus and Harry made a visit to their perspective vaults before they spent the rest of the day having fun. Their second stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. Remus had strict orders from Sirius to get all three of them new wardrobes.

Harry had strict orders to make sure that Remus did in fact buy himself new clothes. Harry decided that they take care of Sirius first. They had to buy from scratch. They got Boxers, socks, trouser, shoes, shirts, and everyday robes in colors that Remus knew looked great on Sirius.

Second they got Remus three new suites with matching robes to go over them, everyday trousers, shirts and robes. Harry even made the man buy a new pair of shoes. Then it was Harry's turn. Harry also had to start from scratch when it came to clothes, but he got more than both Remus and Sirius put together!

Besides the new school robes; Remus got Harry many every day robes in shades of black, brown, dark green, dark red, and a nice deep gold. On these robes Remus had the new family crest embroidered on the left crest of the robes. He did the same on the three dress robes as well. Besides the robes, Harry got trousers, shirts, socks, pajamas, shoes, and ties.

Once their order's were in, they had two hours to kill before they returned – Remus took Harry to the Quidditch Supplies store where they spent a while adoring the new broom, but Harry still thought that his Firebolt was the best broom out there! Harry bought a couple of Quidditch posters and then they went to Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

* * *

_"HEY! Look at that?" Sirius Black glued his face to the front of the Quality Quidditch store. The new Clean Sweep 5000 was gleaming in the summer light and almost everyone who loved Quidditch were looking at it._

_"Wow! Wouldn't it be cool to have brooms like that for the team? We might even be able to beat Slytherin this term," James lamented over the loss Gryffindor had just the month before._

_"Yeah, that would be so cool!" Sirius agreed._

_"They played you guy's good, you didn't even know they were cheating till after they caught the Snitch, how they got it passed Madam Hooch, we'll never know," Remus said._

_"Have you been thinking a lot about it?" Peter asked._

_"It makes sense! Just think about it! They lost points for being out of bounds at the Quidditch pitch; they smirked at us all that month, and they almost got James and the team disqualified from the game entirely! They were cheating! If only I could find out!" Remus muttered. As Prefect, it was his job to stop such nonsense!_

_"We'll get them good!" Sirius grinned; "I've also been thinking! We can give those smarmy git's a truth potion! We'll sneak it into their drinks before breakfast! Then we'll make sure that a howler gets delivered to them. The howler will only have the one question we want them to answer, and then they will all answer to the best of their knowledge! If they were cheating, they will say so," Sirius explained._

_"Brilliant! I just came across a mildly effective potion in this years potion book," Remus said._

_"I'll charm the house elves this time," James grinned._

_"But isn't giving a truth potion illegal?" Peter asked._

_"We're also unregistered animagus, but you don't see us regretting it!" Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"We'll be able to get the ingredients today! Maybe get enough for a few times, or for other truth potions, we don't know if the first time will work," Remus said._

_"Will it work in Pumpkin juice?" James asked._

_"Yes, the only way you can tell is if it's been put in water, in which the water will turn green," _

_"Brilliant! We'll have to make sure it's the juice then," Sirius rubbed his hands together evilly! This was going to be fun!_

* * *

"You guy's actually gave the Slytherins a truth potion?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It was brilliant! One of my favorites," Remus grinned.

"Did the Professor's find out?" Harry asked.

"No, see, no one knew that we were the Marauder's; all they knew was that a group of student's pranked Hogwarts badly and no one could figure out why or how," Remus smirked at his own memories.

"That is so cool!"

"But don't you say anything, as a Marauder I really shouldn't be telling you this,"

"Since when did you follow the rules?" Harry asked.

"Since I was born," Remus replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring Diagon Alley before picking up their purchases from Madam Malkin and then flooing home. It was one of the most enjoyable outings Harry had had in a long time.

* * *

1– My family used to own this terrible dark lime green and cream color fridge – that where I got the colors for the Waiting room of the Magical Creature's department. The joke here is that an American decorated the room because I don't think anyone British would do so in these colors! LOL!

_2 -- Maris_ means 'Star of the Ocean'.

A/N – Well there is the third chapter; I hope you all liked it. I had planned on Harry meeting another Werewolf; but I decided that it would be much better if he and Remus didn't. Remus is the only Werewolf that I feel up to writing; I'm not sure how one of my original characters as a Werewolf would come into the situation. So, I tried my hardest with Maris.

Maris was in HufflePuff and attended Hogwarts for her first year when the Marauder's were in their fifth. I don't think she'd have much to do with the Marauder's when she went to school; being in HufflePuff and all, but I figured that Sirius and Remus are total hotties when they went to school. Maris also changes the subject very quickly. One minute she'd be talking about Quidditch and the next it could be tea and what sweets she likes. Sorry if she's a bit off!

I also realized that I hadn't put in a flashback for the last three chapters! I just had to put one in here even if it didn't make much sense.

Well, I think that's all!

Ta,

Poppy


	5. Somewhere over the Rainbow

_**Can I Call You Dad**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The sun shone in his eyes and Harry squinted himself out of sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he felt around the nearest bed side table for his glasses; which he put on. His room was draped in light gold as the sun slowly rose over the French mountains. Over the floor were strewn clothes of different kinds and books. Homework lain undone and Harry was happy. Remus never did tell him to clean it up at all!

Harry bound out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes before making is way to the kitchen; he saw Remus bent down in front of the kitchen fireplace, talking to someone.

"You see, I need a place for Harry to stay while I'm…indisposed," Remus was saying.

"Oh, you poor dear's! of course Harry can stay with us! Ron would love it!" the other replied.

"Thank you, Molly, I appreciate it," Remus smiled, and then the connection was terminated. Remus rubbed stray soot off of his new robes as he stood.

"Ah, Harry, good morning!" Remus said happily.

"What were you and Mrs. Weasley talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I need a safe place for you to stay during the full moon; Molly knows what I am, and I asked her if she would mind you staying with them for that week," Remus replied.

"Will you be all right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I will be, I've been doing it longer than you've been alive," Remus chuckled.

"Oh, all right then," Harry nodded.

"Let's have breakfast, I'll tell you the rest of that story…" Remus trailed off, getting down a pan from a hook on the wall above the stove while Harry got out the eggs and bacon.

* * *

_They had waited two weeks into the term before they played their prank. It took that long in order to make the potion and they also had to test it out; it worked on Peter and so they figured that it would work on the Slytherins. _

_James and Sirius were the ones who snuck into the kitchens and slipped it into the pumpkin juice; Remus and Peter kept watch and then they went to get their howler ready for delivery. This may be a prank, but this was seeking justice! And the Marauder's wanted justice more than a prank well played out (though the prank was a plus)._

_When morning dawned and everyone gathered in the great hall for breakfast; the Marauder's smirked at each other as they sat down. Everyone knew that Slytherin had cheated at the last Quidditch game, but no one could prove it! Until now, that is…_

_The howler was delivered to Malfoy, who was in his seventh and last year of Hogwarts – he of course knew that the howler would do want it wanted and so he ripped it open._

"_Mr. Moony says' good morning to the Slytherin Quidditch Team!_

_Mr. Prongs would like said team to answer a question.._

_Mr. Padfoot says that it is a very important question!_

_Mr. Wormtail asks that the team answers truthfully…_

_DID YOU, THE REPRESENTATIVES OF SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM CHEAT ON THE LAST GAME OF THE SEASON THAT TOOK PLACE LAST TERM?"_

_With a resounding yell the whole of Slytherin table yelled – "YES!"_

* * *

"What did McGonagall do?" Harry asked; they were half way through their meal. 

"She took the Quidditch cup away from them and Dumbledore awarded it to us Gryffindor's. We were second in the running for the cup; and Slytherin lost two hundred points and the Quidditch team got detention for six months of that year. I believe that it was the first detention slip Malfoy ever got!" Remus snickered.

"Wow, that was brilliant," Harry grinned.

"You sound just like Sirius,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"Good, of course!"

"Good!"

Remus put his coffee cup down and went to the kitchen fireplace mantle; there were many nick-knack's on the mantle and a muggle painting(1) of a tractor in the middle of a field with storm clouds and mountains as the back drop. However, what Remus brought down and put in front of Harry was nothing like that boy had ever seen.

The box had many, many, carvings on it; on the top that was the subject of the carvings was a lily, to the side were more carvings of roses; and on the front panel was Harry's Mother's name.

"Lily would always play that for you at night, it always calmed you," Remus said.

"This was my Mum's?"

"Didn't you see the name?" Remus smiled. Harry opened the box and a nice tune came out of it while a yellow garbed ballerina pirouetted to the music. Harry scrunched up his face – but he couldn't place the tune.

"What song is it?" Harry asked.

"It's called 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'(2) it's from a muggle movie," Remus replied.

"Wow, this was my Mum's!"

"If you look in the small jewelry bag, you'll find something special," Remus said.

Indeed, in one of the earring holders of the musical box, was a black silk bag. Harry picked it up and opened it. Out came two rings, one had three diamonds and the other one had one diamond.

"Those rings are Potter family relics; when the oldest of the family reaches a certain age, they get the rings, James got them when he was fourteen, his mother and father died after his third year, and so he got them a bit early, I thought I'd continue the – rather bad timing," Remus sat down.

"Wow,"

"Just wait till you get a gander at you're family vault; James let me see it once, it was grand," Remus replied.

"I have more money?"

"All the old families do," Remus shrugged.

"What about you?"

"My family has never lived in England or France, we came from Greece, our name evolved many times till we got the current one, we've always been a poor family; in fact, I went to school on scholarship," Remus replied.

"I never knew that," Harry shook his head.

"Well, the Potter family has always lived in Europe; they used to have many contacts in the Ministry and a Samuel Potter even sailed on the May Flower to the New World; he was the one who incited the Revolutionary War and he helped Jefferson to write the Declaration of Independence,"

"I never knew that either," Harry said.

"I think I have a trunk of books up in the attack; James knew that there was a chance that he might not make it through to see the end of the first war, so he asked me to keep some books and other things safe for you," Remus said.

"I'll have to take a look then," Harry said.

"Yes, I'll have to go look though, I can't remember exactly where we put it all," Remus muttered.

"What else did Dad leave me?"

"Oh, I can't remember, I think there are a few robes with your Potter family emblem; books, more jewelry, and his personal journal,"

"Dad had a journal?"

"Yes, his last entry was made on the day he died, it automatically conjured itself in my personal library, I put it with the rest of the things that were kept for you; it was the one way that I knew that James and Lily where dead,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's all right, its Pettigrew's fault,"

"I know, but that doesn't change a thing,"

"No it doesn't, but when Sirius is able to take Pettigrew to Dumbledore, everyone will know the truth," Remus said.

"And then Sirius can come home and we can have fun!"

"Indeed, now, what do you want to do?" Remus asked.

"I think that we should enjoy the summer," Remus said. Harry agreed with him.

* * *

_"James are you sure you want me to keep this stuff?" Remus asked his best friend as he took a look at the old school trunk._

_"I can't explain it, Remus, but I have this feeling that I won't survive this,"_

_"I know, you've had it since little Harry was born,"_

_"If I don't survive, and Lily doesn't survive, than I want you to make sure that Harry knows about us, all the funny and embarrassing stories you have on me, and the one of Lily where she hexed me, and even our wedding!"_

_"I will, and so will Sirius," _

_"I know, I can't tell you how much it means to me that I have you as a best friend; you're the best," James looked down at his feet._

_"I'll do my best, I won't die till Harry knows everything,"_

_"Thank you,"_

* * *

1 – The painting is based on one that my Granddad painted. 

2 – I have a porcelain doll from my Birth-Mum that plays' 'Somewhere over the rainbow' and the movie is 'The Wizard of Oz' but I figure you all ready know that!

Didn't quite reached the page length that I wanted – but I hope you all liked it anyway! Oh, I don't know anything about the origins of the name. But names tend to change as time goes on, that's my reasoning behind Lupin's family history.

Ta,

Poppy


	6. The Warning

_**Can I call you Dad?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Remus puttered about in the attic that afternoon; he had sent Harry off to get some homework done. Harry had muttered about Remus going into Prefect-mode again, but went up to his room anyway. Remus on the other hand wanted to at least find that journal he had told Harry about.

He was sure that Harry would want the journal sooner than all of the boring history books; and Remus quite remembered that he hadn't put the book with James trunk, but he was sure that it was in the attic. He was looking through a huge pile of books that he had kept from his own time at Hogwarts, he set aside some books that he had 'borrowed' from the library but never got the chance to return.

Remus sighed as he began searching violently for the book; how could he have been so stupid? He should have kept it someplace that he would remember putting it! Sometimes Sirius was right, he was hopeless!

* * *

_"You still have those books on Animagi transformation?" Sirius asked his friend as they tried to organize the Lupin family attic; it was raining outside and Remus had wanted some company, so Sirius graciously left his own family in order to spend the last week of summer before fifth year with Remus._

_"You are hopeless! Are you still trying to do it yourself?" Sirius asked._

_"If I do that, I'll just transform into my Werewolf form sooner rather than later!"_

_"Just kidding! But really, you don't know what you'd turn into! Maybe you'd turn into a Snidget!" Sirius laughed._

_"And be confused with a Snitch? I don't think so!"_

_"Oh, come on! You can just take the potion! Remember, you take the potion, wait five minutes and then prick your finger and let a drop of blood onto the paper and then it draws the form you'd be if you went on," Sirius explained._

_"I remember, but it takes two months to brew it," Remus scowled._

_"I still have a vile left over, I brought it with me!"_

_"Oh…all right," Remus agreed._

_"Great, I'll go get it, you get some parchment!" and with that, Sirius ran down the stairs to Remus' bedroom that they shared._

_"What if I'm a rodent of unusual size?" Remus couldn't help but ask himself._

* * *

"Harry?" Remus knocked on the door that was partially open. He pushed it a bit more and saw that Harry was scowling at something.

"I hate potions!" Harry said as he looked up at Remus.

"Come and have lunch, I'll help you afterwards," Remus said. Harry happily followed Remus down to the kitchen. On the table was some cucumber sandwiches, cold milk and some chocolate cake.

The two had small conversation while they ate and then they cleaned up. Remus made some tea and they sat back down at the kitchen table.

"It took me forever to find this," he said, and handed a book to Harry. It was a dark blue with the words _Mr. Prongs_ written in silver on it.

"Oh wow…"

"It is pass word protected, but you can read it using the same pass word and closing phrase as the map is protected with," Remus explained.

"Will the ministry know if I used my wand?"

"No, trust me! We tried once and it worked!" Remus replied.

"Cool! Thank you"

"No need to thank me, I made a promise and I'm going to see too it that I keep it,"

"Still, thank you," Harry said, he stood and rounded the table; he gave Remus a quick hug before he bound out of the kitchen. Remus heard Harry run up the stairs to his room. Remus cringed at the noise, with only two weeks to the full moon, his senses had become stronger and better hearing always came first!

* * *

_"Oh! You should have seen the look on my Mum's face when I walked out on her!" Sirius said; currently, he, James, Remus and Peter were lounging around in James' room in Yorkshire where the Potter family lived during the summer._

_"I'm glad you got out of there; you're family scares the life out of me!" Peter said, a shiver going up his spine._

_"Don't I know it! They tried to get me to be a bloody Death Eater but I wouldn't have it!" Sirius muttered._

_"Good, but now you can never go back, they'd just kill you,"_

_"Too true, which would mean that it would be more merciful if I killed you on a full moon," Remus said in a matter of fact tone._

_"Hey! I'm not going to die any time soon, so, sorry to burst your bubble!"_

_"We're joking, MERLIN!" James yelled._

_"Can't you take a joke?" Remus mock-glared._

_"Call the presses! Remmy made a JOKE!"_

_"Shut up you bloody mutt!"_

_"Oooooh, Mooooonnnnnnnnyyyyyyyysssssssssss MAD!"_

_"And it's from hanging about you lot for five years of my life," Remus rolled his eyes._

_"Hey! I'm the grounded one!" Peter objected._

_"Yeah, your grounded because your Mum found out about that hex you tried to do on Malfoy," James told him._

_"You mean that one that made him grow boils that leaked orange puss?"_

_"Yeah, or did you forget?"_

_"Har. Har. Har!" Peter stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Sirius did the same to Peter and they went at it for a few minutes._

_"So, what huge prank will we play this year?" Remus asked._

_"OH NO! Who are you and what did you do with PREFECT-MONY?" Sirius and James yelled at the same time._

_"Will you two not yell?" Remus glared._

_"Sorry,"_

_"So, we need to do something big! And it has to be different from last year," Peter said._

_"I think we should stay away from changing peoples hair to another color, Lily was awfully upset at you James for her hair being yellow instead of red," Remus raised and eyebrow._

_"Yeah well, I put it to rights didn't I?"_

_"What about we put a charm on the doors that change the Slytherins robes into PINK, fluffy too-too's!" Sirius cried._

_"Yeah! And then we can charm them to dance Swan Lake or something," Peter put in._

_"That really isn't a bad idea," James conceded._

_"I'll look up the charms," Remus said._

_"This will be so much fun!" Sirius started to jump up and down._

_"Yeah!" Peter agreed._

_The rest of the evening was spent researching the charms and chatting in relative peace._

* * *

Moony? Are you there? – Pad foot

_Yes, what is it? – Moony_

I've come across a DE meeting; they're talking about Pronglet! -- I've come across a DE meeting; they're talking about Pronglet! – Padfoot 

_What did they say? – Moony_

They know that I adopted him and that you're the temporary guardian. They don't know where you live though, Maris at the DODC at the MOM wouldn't give your information. I suggest you talk to Dumbledore about this, and soon – Padfoot 

_I don't think I'll need too; I'll set up some Marauder charms and see what's going on – Moony_

Make sure you can get Harry away safely; can you have a portkey in each room just in case? –Padfoot

_Sure – I'll have the Portkey go to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley lives there and her son Ron is Harry's best friend – Moony_

Good, I'll keep you posted! – Padfoot

As the parchment cleared itself of the writing; Remus sighed and sat back. He knew this was coming, he knew that sooner or later things would get dangerous for them. Wasn't that why he did it though? Well, there was only one thing to do.

Remus took up his wand and went outside. The Fidelius charm was one charm that he and his friends had done numerous times. They had done it over the flat the Remus and Peter had shared at one point in time, and they had also done it over the house in Godric's Hollow, this was no different, but Remus knew that he would be the Secret Keeper. He couldn't trust Albus Dumbledore at this moment.

* * *

"The Fidelius charm? Who's the secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"I am, I can always transfer it too someone else, but for the moment this is best," Remus said.

"Will it keep owl post out?" Harry asked.

"No, you can write letters to your friends without worrying," Remus smiled.

"Why'd this come on so suddenly?" Harry asked, Remus sat down on the end of the bed. It was late afternoon and Harry was going to get some homework done before he read his fathers journal.

"Sirius wrote me; he said that he came upon a Death Eater meeting, they were talking about you and they knew that Sirius had adopted you and name me temporary guardian, I need to keep you safe, I've also put a muggle repelling charm on the house and I've made a portkey for every room," Remus said, he handed Harry a thick book.

"The pass word is _safety_, it's the same for all the portkeys, you'll go straight to the burrow," Remus explained.

"Thank you, I'm sorry,"

"Please, you have nothing to be sorry about, this is no one's fault; Sirius suggested it and I did as he thought was best, he really isn't as stupid as he act's sometimes," Remus tried to make Harry smile. Harry gave him a raised eyebrow before giving a small smile.

"That's my boy," Remus said and pulled Harry into a strong hug.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I decided to try and get the plot going; like I said, problems and even more problems! I'm glad you all like this story! I love it! Now remember, Remus and Sirius were able to talk to each other through parchment because the parchment was charmed. For example. Say you and your friend each have some note paper, now imagine that if you wrote something on your piece of note paper it'll automatically show up on your friends note paper. That's the way Sirius and Remus are talking to each other. They had these bits of parchment in school which they (and James and Peter) used to write notes to each other if they were on separate sides of the room.

Remus charmed it to so that they could communicate through the paper over long distances. They did this during the summer when Sirius was banned from Owl post by his mother. Sirius sent it to Remus in **The Cold Room.**

POLE -- What animagus do you think Remus should be?

Ordinary Wolf

Snidget

Other

Please vote in a PM!

Ta,

Poppy


	7. Bed Time Tuck In

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sirius lay in the underbrush; if he was found out he was dead, but this was too much of an opportunity to pass up. He slowed his breath and willed himself to keep still. This trick had saved him many times in school and while on the run, he hoped it would help him to keep hidden now.

"So, Potter is staying with the Werewolf?" Knott said.

"Somewhere in France, not sure where though," Crabbe replied.

"Southern France," Malfoy corrected.

"Can we get Greyback to find out?" Goyle asked.

"Maybe, but Werewolves can sense each other, especially if the Werewolf that bit Lupin showed up all of a sudden; we can't have Potter escaping," Malfoy replied.

"What about Black?" an unknown Death Eater asked.

"He won't get in our way, he's on the run," Malfoy smirked.

"What should we do?"

"Track down Lupin and Potter, that's what," Malfoy replied.

After Malfoy gave his order's the group of Death Eater's Disaparated and Sirius Black was free to prowl about the small glen hidden in the woods of Yorkshire. There were no clues as to the meeting he had just witness but Sirius knew that he had been lucky! He immediately set away from the meeting place, he didn't want to be caught by any stray Death Eater's.

Once he found a good hiding place (a hollowed out tree) he immediately took out the charmed parchment and jotted down a note to Moony, who answered. Sirius wasn't that worried about the fact that the Death Eater's were trying to find Moony's place. Moony was a very smart wizard, he would do everything that Sirius suggested and more just to keep Harry Safe; and that was their main priority at that moment.

Sirius yawned and he curled up inside the tree – he ignored the fact that was he was hungry, and in a few moments he was in a light sleep.

* * *

"I'm only telling you this because you need to know, but I'm not telling anyone else," Remus said, he had fire called Albus that Saturday morning.

"You're positive about the information you got?" Albus asked.

"Sirius gave it too me, I trust him with my life," Remus replied.

"Remus, my boy, I know that you and Sirius had been Friends…"

"We still are and I don't appreciate you not believing me when I tell you that Sirius is innocent of all crimes!" the Werewolf growled; it was very close to the full moon and it wasn't exactly the best time of the month to disagree with Remus J. Lupin.

"Of course, of course, that wasn't what I was suggesting…"

"Than what were you suggesting? He's on the run because you didn't, no, correction! YOU _wouldn't_ believe him! He asked you to give him vertruserum, but you didn't!"

"Remus,"

"Stop, I'm taking care of this matter, you have no say in it, so bugger off," Remus said and he disconnected the floo. Harry watched the older man from the door way, he noticed that Remus was upset, and it had to do with the conversation that he had over heard.

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked.

"All of it," Harry said quietly; he honestly didn't know how to deal with a growling Remus.

"I'm sorry, it's a bit close to the full moon and I haven't had company during this time for a very long time and…"

"No need to apologize, I understand," Harry said.

"Right, dinner then? You're going to the Burrow tomorrow, do you have everything packed?" Remus asked.

"Let me make dinner tonight, I really don't think your up to it," Harry said.

"All right," Remus agreed readily and Harry smiled at the man.

As Harry puttered about the kitchen, Remus sat in the living room with his eyes closed. He wasn't as sick as normal around this time, but he would be; and he was not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

_"You'll never guess what happened?" James bound into the flat that he shared with his three best friends in the world._

_"You spilt pasta on yourself?" Sirius asked; James looked down and saw that his whole front was covered in pasta sauce but that wasn't what he was excited about._

_"She threw the pasta on me," James replied._

_"What did you do to her? I thought Lily liked you," Remus said._

_"Did you brake up with her?" Peter asked._

_"No, I asked her to marry me," James grinned._

_"PRONGS! You git! Congratulations!" Sirius grinned and hugged his friend._

_"What did she say?" Remus asked._

_"She said yes?" James whooped._

_"Great going James?" Peter said._

_"I see that you were right James," Remus smiled._

_"What was I right about?" James asked._

_"You were right when you said that one day you would have "that dishy babe one day," quote un quote," Remus replied._

_"Right, Sirius, you owe me fifteen galleons!" _

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

"There is nothing any of us can do," Malfoy assured the Minister.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe if you had given Black the Dementor's Kiss years ago; this _wouldn't_ have happened as it has," Malfoy sneered.

"Lucius, what should I do? Dumbledore can't do anything; his hands are tied, but not mine,"

"Let me get to the bottom of this; my son knows Potter,"

"Very well, do anything you must, I need that boy in my grasp,"

"I'll make sure of it, for a price," Malfoy smirked.

"Of course, name it!"

"Let me handle the boy,"

"Oh? Explain?"

Lucius smirked as he explained his plan to the minister. The sooner he found the boy and put his plan into action, the sooner he could raise the Dark Lord. Things were working out for the best.

* * *

Harry could hardly wait to get to the burrow! He went through his nap-sack one more time that night; he wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed. Remus had shrunken his broom so that it could easily fit in the sack with all his other things. Harry sat back on his bed; he had an hour before his set bed time (or lights out as Harry would rather call it). He picked up his fathers journal and flipped through before he turned to the first page.

_Entry #1_

_Today I met three of the most weirdest boy's ever! One goes by the name of Sirius Black, and boy is he a character! But he turned Snivellus' hair pink and orange so he isn't all that bad (for a Black he's pretty cool!). Then there is Remus J. Lupin, he's kind of sick at the moment (he's in bed). Peter Pettigrew is…well, I'm not too sure about him, but time will tell right?_

_The sorting was so cool! I'm glad that I read my charms book this summer! I turned Prof. McGonagall's robes a bright GREEN! It was brilliant because she didn't know who did it! But Sirius, Remus and Peter did and they didn't snitch on me! This could be a good friendship if they don't mind my pranks._

_But I'll have to test them out a bit, see if they have the honor, the bravery, the utter mischievousness to be my best friends! They'll have to love pranks and my big ideas! And they'll have to not mind their hair being a weird color for a week or so!_

_It's getting late, and even though this is my first night at Hogwarts; I'm too excited to sleep. I can't wait to make some chaos! Tomorrow will be fun! I'll have to test out the teachers too. I've always tested out all of my teachers! Only Mrs. Snow was brave enough to teach me the family history till I was ten, she only left because her husband died and she had to take care of her family._

_Well, lights out now, I can't wait to pull my first biggest prank!_

_James Potter_

"Harry?"

"Hi, Moony; just reading my Dad's journal,"

"That's good, time for bed though," Remus said. Harry put his book on the side table and climbed under the covers. Remus pulled the covers up and tucked them in a bit.

"Aren't I a bit old to be tucked in?" Harry asked.

"Did anyone ever tuck you in?"

"No,"

"So indulge an old Werewolf all right, Pup?"

"Sure,"

Remus turned out the light and quietly left the room, he closed the door a bit but not entirely. He would check on Harry later when he went to bed himself, but for now he would get some tea and some sleep.

* * *

A/N – I hope that you all liked this chapter. I promise to have more plot!

Ta,

Poppy


	8. Bugger off Malfoy!

A/N – Hi! My parents are finally home and I am so glad! I don't have to take care of kids now! I got this cool writing program that helps me to figure out what I want to happen in my stories1 it's so cool because it give me an out line and everything! I love it!

A/N2 -- Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, the update system wouldn't work for me and it just now decided to let me do things my way!

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Maris was not surprised to see Remus in that morning; it was very close to the full moon and he had come to pick up the Wolvesbane potion that all registered Werewolves were supposed to take. He looked terribly sick though, and tiered.

"Remus?"

"It's all right, Maris, this is how I look every month," he replied.

"I'm sorry, here is your potion, I won't give you instructions though," she said.

"Thank you," Remus replied.

"Should I come by later and see how you are doing? How about I make you some tea then? Do you like chocolate? Oh, how silly of me, I know you do! James Potter said something about that once and it has stuck in my brain ever since!" Maris replied.

"I'm surprised that you even have a brain,"

Maris and Remus looked to see who had spoken and were deeply surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind him. Remus glared at the man, he had always had a feeling of NOT liking Malfoy – and it had nothing to do with James and Sirius' impressions of him.

"What do you want?" Maris glared.

"What? Can't I talk to an old friend?"

"No! I was never your friend, Malfoy, what do want?" Remus growled. The scent about the man was wrong, it was just all wrong. Remus had to keep himself from tearing the man apart because of that bloody scent!

"I want to talk to you about the Potter boy," Malfoy started.

"Forget it! Harry is now adopted by Sirius and there isn't a thing you can do," Remus growled, showing his teeth as he did so. Malfoy was unfazed.

"I found a loophole, Fudge wants to talk to the boy,"

"Not happening, Harry wanted this, he won't change his mind and neither will Sirius,"

"Potter will change his mind,"

"Oh? And I suppose your going to torture him into doing so?"

"Of course not, I am no Death Eater,"

"I don't give a damn what you say," Lupin growled, he stepped closer.

"But that mark on your arm suggests otherwise," Remus Lupin finished before he grabbed his batch of potion.

"I'll have to pass on the tea, Maris, but maybe some other time," Remus said, then he brushed by Malfoy; making the man get out of his way and left the department.

"Get out!" Maris demanded of Malfoy, who only sneered at her and then he left himself.

* * *

_I cannot believe that man! Thinking that he can get to Harry through me! Thinking he could get me to help him to help Fudge to help Dumbledore in voiding the adoption! What prats! Idiots! Complete and utter morons they are! _

Lupin seethed all the way to the Apparating pint outside the ministry building where he could safely apparate back to France; he apparated a mile from his house, and he continued to walk from there. Harry would be at the burrow before now, Remus realized, so he continued to seethe.

He wasn't exactly sure why Malfoy was helping Fudge (_The idiot_) but he hardly cared; the point was that Malfoy was a git to even think he could get onto Lupin's good side and get at Harry at the same time! The wolf wouldn't have anything to do with Malfoy and maybe that was why he had wanted to tear the man apart. Harry was his _pup_; Harry was now part of the pack and the wolf inside him would do anything to protect his pack. Even if that meant locking Harry up till he turned thirty-five! He would do it!

Lupin crashed into his home; he slammed the door behind him and put the potion to warm on the stove. There was a farewell note on the fridge from Harry, telling him that he was leaving for the burrow and that he did know how to use floo power and that he would be all right. Harry also said that he would send an owl as soon as possible. Remus knew that Harry was safe, but the wolf inside him demanded that they go get Harry at that moment and lock him up in his room where he would be safe!

Lupin smashed that erg down; he had to let Harry live his life. He had to let Harry get out of the house and see his friends, he was almost fourteen, what could possibly happen to the boy?

Nothing if he had any say in it!

* * *

"So, are you saying that the Ministry can void it?" Ron asked. He and Harry were on their way back to the Burrow after playing a long game of one-on-one Quidditch.

"Not exactly, but it can be done," Harry replied.

"Tough luck, mate,"

"It isn't exactly what I would call good, either, but Sirius isn't about to void it, so I'm not really worried about that,"

"Than what are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about Uncle Remus; he told Dumbledore to bugger off the other day, I guess Dumbledore wasn't all that happy about Sirius adopting me,"

"Dumbledore will get over it, I have,"

"Thanks a lot, _RON!_"

"What?"

"I'm kidding!" Harry laughed.

"Good, let's go see what Mum has to eat," Ron said and took off running. Harry straddled his broom and shot past Ron.

"Hey! Cheater!" Ron called at Harry's back.

Needless to say, Harry was the first to the door laughing as he watched Ron runt he rest of the way. By the time Ron got to the door he was breathless.

"Really, Ron, you could have rid your broom!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, I thought of that but I didn't want to show off you know," Ron replied, going red as he did so.

"If you say so, let's go inside now," Harry said. The boy's entered the house and immediately put their brooms away in Ron's room before returning to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. She thanked them for the help and listened as the boys talked about their summer.

"Your kidding? Your Dad's journal?"

"Yeah! I left it at home, but it's the coolest thing in the world!" Harry beamed.

"That is so cool!"

"And Remus even let me have the families wedding rings, the Potter heir uses it on their wedding ring, no matter if their parents are gone or alive, it's been like that forever,"

"Dad did it with Mum, and he'll give the rings to Bill when he gets married,"

"What about everyone else?"

"The eldest gets the rings; if you had a younger brother, your Dad would give the rings too you, that's how it works,"

"Oh,"

"But I'm not worried, I'll be a world class Quidditch player and I'll have plenty of money to spend on rings when I get married, and I'll fix up the burrow and have Mum and Ginny go shopping whenever they want!"

"That's a nice a goal," Harry said.

"What's yours?"

"Well, I have a family," Harry smiled.

* * *

_Arthur Weasley had no clue how to go about this very important task; he had taken Molly to an expensive restaurant (he had to borrow the money from a friend, but that was all right,) and they had gone on a walk in the near wizard park and now they sat on the bench, just looking at the stars._

_Arthur turned to Molly; her bright red hair was haloed in a bit of half moon light, and she was smiling, she looked like an angel there to save him. He took a deep breath, **This is it**, he thought as he bent down in front of her on one knee._

_"Molly, we've been together for a year now; I know that with the times being as they are that it really isn't the best to start a family…but I love you, I love you so much that I can't imagine my life without you! You are the light that shines through my surrounding darkness..."_

_"I understand if you don't want me; but I must ask…will you marry me?" Arthur opened the box, inside was a simple gold band. Molly gasped and put her hand to her mouth while tears well in her eyes. She looked from the Ring to Arthur and nodded at him, she was at a loss for words._

_Arthur smiled and hugged her before putting the ring on her finger._

_"I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too," Molly replied_.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley hadn't know that she had sighed and that she had a dreamy look on her face; Ron looked at her before turning to Harry.

"Women, their batty," he said. Mrs. Weasley threw her spatula at Ron, who ducked just in time. Harry laughed at this while Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"Just you wait Ronald! One day you'll fall in love!" Mrs. Weasley said before turning back to the stove.

"Mum!"

"It's true though, Ron," Harry said.

"Oh know! Not you too!"

"Oh shut up! I was at least going with Cho; your still trying to get up the courage to ask Hermione,"

"Harry!"

* * *

A/N – Okay, I couldn't help but put in the memory for Molly; she was bothering me about it! Also, this is AU, and even though I didn't exactly put Harry/Cho in TCR, I figure that it's all right. Because I focused on plot and not character in that one. Here I want more character but just that much in plot too. Anyway, I do hope that you liked this!

Ta,

Poppy


	9. Never Piss Off a Werewolf o1

A/N – I'd like to thank Makurayami Ookami for giving me a vague idea for this chapter, and the chapter title! I hope you like it!

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 8**_

It isn't very wise to anger a mother bear; likewise, it is not very clever to anger a mother Werewolf, nor is it possibly the best choice to anger a Werewolf of the opposite sex. However, that was exactly what Mr. Crabbe Sr. and Mr. Goyle Sr. were doing at this very moment. They had sent a message to Lupin, asking for a meeting in a very seedy bar.

Lupin went; it was very close to the full moon (of which he was sure the two grown up goons hadn't noticed) and he was at the height of Werewolf power before he turned into the creature. So, dressed in tatty robes (He wasn't going to dress up for the morons) Remus Lupin met them at the bar.

_Morgana's Corner_ was nestled in the slums of London, more specifically the _Wizarding slums_ of London. There was sign, but the advertisements for entertainment (not meant for children) was the tell-tail sign that people looked for. Lupin did not waist time looking and shameful acts such as those, he walked straight in, caught Crabbe and Goyle in a glare that could have melted the socks off of Voldemort and stalked over to them.

"I don't give a damn what you wanted to talk to me about," Lupin said, he stood in front of the table, wand in hand, he wasn't stupid.

"Lupin…" Crabbe spluttered.

"No, no and no again; I'll tell you this once, if you and you Death Eater friends even think about touching me, Sirius or Harry I'll hunt you down and tear you apart!" Lupin growled.

"That wasn't what we…"

"Than what was it and make it quick!" Werewolves are not friendly around the full moon if they are pissed beyond their normal measure.

"We wanted to talk to you about joining our side," Goyle put in.

"Go back to whoever sent you and tell them to suck an egg, and you can tell them that I said so!" Lupin growled one last time before leaving the table, he stalked (yes stalked with a grace that let everyone know that he was pissed off) out of the bar and into Muggle London.

It wasn't enough that they got Pettigrew on their side; it wasn't enough that Pettigrew conned James, Lily and Sirius into switching Secret Keepers, it wasn't enough that Pettigrew betrayed their secret and it wasn't enough that Voldemort killed James and Lily and also tried to murder Harry as well.

It wasn't enough that Sirius got blamed for the incident, and it wasn't enough that he, Remus J. Lupin, had been alone for fourteen years after that! But now they had to try and make his life hell again, except this time was different! This time he had Harry to think about!

Once Lupin got to a safe Apparating point; he wasted no time and got to his home in a timely fashion; he had to finish the charms on the pendant before something happened. He had to put up more wards and he had to make sure that Harry was safe. Then he had to live through the full moon and then he had to get better in time for Harry to come home. At that point, he'd tell Harry about the meeting he had, and give the gift to Harry.

Sure, that plan had holes in it. But when did a plan not ever have holes in it? What about that time that James and Sirius got caught sneaking into the infirmary in order to visit him? Or when they transfigured all the heads of houses (including Dumbledore) into giant frogs! They had gotten three months detention for that one, and at least a hundred points deducted.

Remus sighed as he entered his house and went straight to his room where he had a pile of charms books open on his bed; there was nothing else he had to do and he needed to get this done, and soon!

* * *

"You failed?" Lucius asked, he was sipping a bit of red wine. He and his guests and his wife, Narcissa, sat in the gardens of their home. Draco was doing whatever it was he had wanted to do that afternoon, and Lucius was glad of it.

"The Half-blood wouldn't even let us get a word in edge wise," Crabbe muttered.

"He also told us to tell you that he said you should suck an egg for all he cared," Goyle said with a frown.

"And you didn't hex him because?"

"He's a Werewolf! He was very pissed too,"

"Understandable, it is very close to the full moon," Narcissa put in.

"Does that mean Potter is unprotected?" Goyle asked.

"Even if he was staying with Lupin over the full moon, which I highly doubt, there would be no way of finding their hide away," Narcissa said.

"Dear?"

"I'm surprised you didn't see it, Lucius, it's obvious that Lupin cast the fidelius," she replied with a smirk.

"I knew that," Lucius frowned at her.

"Either way, there is no finding them," Goyle said.

"We'll just have to get the general area then," Crabbe said with a shrug.

"Where is Potter now?" Lucius asked.

"He with those blood traitors, the Weasley's,"

"Oh? This is good," Lucius smirked.

"Sure, how many do you want to send in?"

"Five, you two, Knott, Fleming and the new Fletcher person, it'll be a mission he can do, if he isn't drunk,"

"Mundungus Fletcher? You want to send in that half twit?"

"Didn't I just say so?"

"All right, your funeral I guess," Crabbe said, and with that, the two left the gardens; they needed to plan this just right.

"Do you think they'll mess this up?"

"Of course not, if they know what's good for them," Lucius replied.

"I'll have some rooms ready for the boy, I shant have you beating the living day lights out of him," Narcissa stood.

"Why, honey, I thought you didn't like Potter,"

"I don't, James Potter was a prat, but my cousin did adopt Harry; which makes me his Aunt," Narcissa replied.

"Sweetheart…"

"It'll be nice to have more children," Narcissa had this weird smile on her face.

"Looks like my plans are down the drain,"

"Indeed, you aren't going to hurt the boy, unless he deserves it," Narcissa replied as she too walked out of the gardens.

* * *

Narcissa looked over the room – it was of light and dark pastel greens, with a wardrobe with many snakes etched into it, which matched the bed with its silver bed hangings and embroidered snakes. To one side of the bed was the desk with loads of dark arts books that would keep any young wizard occupied for hours on end; to the left side of the bed was a glass cage with one large King Cobra in residency.

Also to the left of the bedroom was the private bath, which was also done in greens and silver, there was also a shelving of books; which was filled with as many books as it could hold. Narcissa crossed to the wardrobe and peered in. There were robes of different colors (mostly black and green) with the Malfoy crest on it, shoes, shirts, pants, and all sorts of under clothes. She wanted to make sure that she had everything ready for Harry when he came for his 'visit'.

She sighed, she remembered visiting Lily one day when her husband was at work; Narcissa and Lily had both adored Harry and Lily wasn't afraid to ask Narcissa to be Godmother. In fact they had done the magical spell right then and there. Narcissa didn't have as much leeway in wizard law as Sirius did (he was Godfather after all) and so she hadn't been able to put in her two cents on where Harry went to live. It would have been nice for Draco and Harry to have grown up together; but Dumbledore had put a stop to that plan the night he put Harry on the doorstep of those bloody muggles!

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?" Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Who's coming over?" he asked, he noticed that these rooms were VERY close to his own, in fact, he was only two doors down the hall.

"Your cousin is coming over," Narcissa said.

"I don't have a cousin," Draco reminded her.

"You do now; Sirius adopted Harry Potter and that makes me his Aunt, so…"

"Your kidding! Are you off your rocker? Mother!"

"Harry is just as much a pureblood as you or I," Narcissa snorted gently.

"When is he coming?"

"Sometime soon, if Crabbe and Goyle don't mess up our plans," Narcissa replied.

"What about that Werewolf?"

"He'll understand," Narcissa replied. Draco nodded and left the room.

Narcissa went back to her day dreaming.

* * *

It was dark; and it was the night of the full moon. Fletcher knew that Lupin would be changed by now, and he would be pissed off in the morning after he found out about Harry. Lupin was a very possessive and protective man; it was part of him just as much as the Werewolf was a part of him.

The Weasley house was dark, there were no lights shining anywhere and the small group of Death Eaters were well away from the protective charms on the house. At this moment Fleming was working on breaking the charms entirely so that they could apparate to the uppermost bedroom. The plan was to get in, get Potter and get out as fast as wizardly possible.

It took Fleming an hour to get the charms down, with a wave from him they all apparated, in no time at all, they found themselves in the bedroom where two boy's had slept just moments before.

Potter scrambled to get his glasses on; he had been startled awake and now that he saw five dark and cloaked figures in his room he also grabbed for his wand. Fletcher subdued the younger Weasley in the room. Ron kicked him in the shins and Fletcher yowled like a cat!

Potter was on his feet and yelled "_REDUCTO!"_ which got Crabbe, however, before he could pull off another curse, Goyle had grabbed him and apparated away, the boy still struggling in his arms.

Fleming, Knott, and Crabbe also apparated; Fletcher left a note with Ronald Weasley with instructions to give it to Remus Lupin before he apparated safely away.

Ron turned to his Mother and Father as they slammed into the room.

"What happened here?" Molly asked.

"They took him! Once moment we're asleep and the next they took him!" Ron explained.

"I have to call Dumbledore," Arthur said and stomped down stairs to the floo.

The Weasley family had no peace that night, not that they could go back to sleep at all. They sat about the kitchen table with tea and biscuits, but they hardly ate or drank anything.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I have no idea why this happened," Albus shook his head.

"We have to find him, Albus! We have too, Remus will be so down trodden once he hears of this," Arthur said.

"Not to mention pissed," George said to his twin, who agreed.

"There will be no such language as that in my house, George Weasley!" Molly glared.

"Yes, Mum!" the twins said at the same time.

"Do not worry, we will find him," Albus said before he disconnected the floo.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Harry Potter yelled as he once again kicked Goyle, hard. Goyle dropped the boy and Harry scrambled away, his wand in one hand. He made sure that he was in a corner as far away from Goyle as he could possibly get! It wasn't because he was scared; no it wasn't that, he just vaguely remembered that when you were affronted by some sort of enemy, it was best to have a wall to your back.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us," a man with long blond hair said as he walked into what looked to be a living room of sorts.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked, his wand never not pointing at the blond man.

"Why, don't you remember me from when you were a baby?" Lucius asked.

"Er – I only remember you from second year," Harry replied.

"What about my wife?"

"Who'd marry you?" Harry replied with as much Gryffindor bravery as he could get.

"Well, me, but I didn't expect you to remember, dear," Narcissa entered the room then. Harry looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What do you mean?"

"As Sirius Black has decided to become your _father_; I am your Aunt" Narcissa glared.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Harry asked. Narcissa walked over to him; Harry kept his wand on her the entire time.

"You don't know your place; James Potter was a pureblood, who didn't take kindly to other purebloods because of what we believe, Lily didn't know any better," Narcissa snorted.

"Er – and you care because?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her in a very Lupin-like way.

"Because, as your Aunt, I have certain obligations; I know it would have been polite to ask, but we couldn't wait," Narcissa said, she wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders and steered him towards the doorway that led to the front hall. Harry planted his feet and refused to go any further.

"I don't mean to be rude; but where do you want to take me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't be difficult; Narcissa is just taking you to the rooms she has prepared for you," Lucius explained patiently.

"I want to go home!"

"This will be your home," Narcissa replied as if she were talking to a small child.

"No it isn't! my home is with Remus and Sirius! Why do you not understand?" Harry asked, something welling his chest, making things rattle about.

"He is strong…" Lucius trailed off. Narcissa stood in front of Harry, her hands on his shoulders; shaking him a bit.

"Calm down!"

"Just let me go home!"

"Being angry over this won't help! I've sent a letter to Lupin, he'll understand," Narcissa explained. Harry took deep breaths and the nick-knacks stopped rattling. Some of those things were very, very rare and very breakable.

Lucius didn't miss this opportunity; with a wave of his wand he set a gentle sleeping spell on Harry; who went slack in Narcissa's arms.

"Well, that was interesting," Lucius said as Narcissa effortlessly picked the boy up.

"He's so small," she wondered out loud.

"That can be fixed, at least he wasn't living with those detestable muggles," Lucius replied.

"Yes, that has to be the reason behind it, Lupin would insist that he eat,"

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. Narcissa left her husband in their parlor and set out for the foyer stairs that led to the living wing of the Malfoy family manor. The door was left open and a house elf stood at her beck and call.

"Just turn down the bed tonight, he is in no condition to be awake at the moment," Narcissa said. The house elf did as she was told and then help Narcissa to tuck the boy in. The house elf took the boy's glasses and his wand from Narcissa, and set them on the desk.

Before leaving, Narcissa gently kissedthe boysforehead, she was a very motherly type of person (but firm in what she believed). Then she cast a binding spell on Harry and the Bed. The sheets and duvet pulled themselves tighter about the boy. Thelights were turned off and Narcissa left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A/N – I changed some stuff here – first off, Narcissa is not Harry's Godmother anymore. It was a bit far fetched. Secondly; Aunt works better here than anything else, so I hope that's plausible to everyone here.

Ta,

Poppy


	10. Snake Talk

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"What do you mean he's gone? He's been taken by who?" Lupin asked as calmly as he could, he sat at the Weasley's kitchen table with a cooling cup of coffee before him. The children had been sent upstairs in order to get some sleep, and the sun was just shinning into the windows. Crawling its way upon the floor.

"It happened late last night; I'm not sure about the time, but when we got to Ron's room, Harry was gone, and Ron had this for you," Arthur said, he handed the parchment to Remus. He snatched it up and began to read.

_Mr. R. J. Lupin,_

_I know that this has come as quite a shock to you; however, I must insist upon it. Harry James Potter-Black is a pureblood wizard and I believe that my dear cousin has made a mistake in the temporary guardian category._

_I've put in the necessary paperwork (which a copy is disclosed with this letter) with the Ministry and have been approved as guardian over Harry (along with my husband). Please inform Sirius as I do not know where he is nor what he is doing. If he has any problems with this, he can contact me through owl-post._

_Cordially, Narcissa Malfoy_

"Remus, I'm sorry," Arthur said, looking down at the table. Remus pursued the documents and knew that there was nothing he could do. Everything was finalized and legal. Remus folded his arms on the table and dropped his head, the papers still in his hands as tears well in his eyes and splashed onto his robes.

Arthur and Molly didn't say a thing as they tried to comfort Remus; they knew that this wasn't fair at all. Remus was such a good caretaker; he was also the best friend of James and Sirius, just because he was a Werewolf did not mean that he wasn't responsible.

Finally, Remus sat up, whipped his eyes and sighed; "I have to gather up Harry's things, he'll want them," he said as he stood.

"Remus, please drop in for a visit whenever you want, this is a hard time for all of us," Molly said.

"Thank you Molly, I will," Remus said as he disappeared through the fireplace to his own home in France.

* * *

Harry woke to bright light shinning in his eyes; he squinted up at the ceiling as he tried to sit up, but he couldn't, the blankets were tucked in too tight. He sighed as he thought of Remus coming in early that morning and….but that wasn't right, he'd been at the Weasley's and….that's when it hit him!

He had been kidnapped by his 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' – he rolled his eyes at that. No doubt they had covered their tracks, maybe even did something legal or difficult like that. Though, for the life of him, Harry couldn't think of the loopholes in the Guardian Laws at the moment, but he was sure that there some.

Just then, the blankets around him loosened and there was a 'popping' sound.

"Young Master get up! Mistress saying Doctor come!" a house elf pulled on Harry's sleeve.

"What? Where are my glasses?" Harry asked.

"They here!" the house elf put the spectacles in his hand. Once Harry could see, he felt overwhelmed. A cage was a cage no matter how decorated it was!

"Come eat, then dressed," the house elf directed Harry's attention to the tray of food setting on the desk. The house elf disappeared then and Harry was left to himself.

He wolfed down the breakfast; he did give consideration to the fact that it may have been poisoned, but Harry didn't think that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wanted him dead. If they did they would have done it by now! Harry was then wondered where the clothes were, he had to wear something!

_You'll want to look in the wardrobe!_ Something spoke to him. Harry turned about and searched the room with glaring green eyes till he spotted the King Cobra.

_Excuse me?_ Harry asked.

_The Lady put clothesssss in there…_ the cobra replied, head twitching to the wardrobe. Harry went over and opened it. He made a face.

"Green, just my luck!" Harry muttered. He pulled out some black pants and a white dress shirt, neither of the articles had the Malfoy symbol on them.

_Thanks for the direction_, Harry said to the cobra before he went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, looking much better than he had last night; Harry emerged from the steamy room and deposited his pajama's in the hamper. He put on some socks and shoes that had been provided and then sat on the edge of the made bed to await his visitor's.

_What are you doing here, little one?_ The Cobra asked.

_I was kidnapped, I want to go home,_ Harry replied.

_Ah, I sssssseeeeeee…where did you live before?_

_With my Uncle Remus; he's a Werewolf but he is very nice to me, and my Godfather adopted me,_ Harry replied.

_How is it that you know my language?_ The cobra asked.

_I'm a Parseltongue, Voldemort gave me the ability when he tried to kill me when I was little,_ Harry explained.

_Your Harry Potter?_

_Its Harry Potter-Black now, but yes, the one and only!_

_I am Gervaissss, don't asssssk why!_ The cobra hissed.

_Well, at least it isn't Slither!_ Harry replied.

Gervais looked at Harry with humor showing in his eyes; _Quite right, young one,_

_Do you know why I'm here? _Harry asked walking up to the tank. The cobra was a dark black with glowing yellow eyes.

_Ssssshe ssssssay'sssss ssssshe'ssss your Aunt, whatever that isssss!_ Gervais looked amused.

_Wonderful, but I don't want to be here!_ Harry rolled his eyes.

_Have you tried telling her that?_

_Yes, but she won't listen to me, I do want to go home,_ Harry sighed.

_Maybe I could help…_

_What do you want in return?_

_To go with you, I've been in a cage like thissss ssssince I wassss born, I'd like to sssmell the grasssss and catch rodentssss…_

_All right, if you help me escape, you can come with me! Remus will understand that we can talk to each other!_

_It really issssn't all that surprisssssing!_

_What do you mean?_ Harry asked, but before Gervais could reply, the door opened to Narcissa and a Medi-wizard.

"Ah, I see your making friends, I knew you should have been in Slytherin," Narcissa said.

"Er – you know about…"

"That you can talk to snakes? Yes, now, Mr. Addison will look you over," Narcissa said then she left the two alone.

"So, Mr. Potter…"

"Black, it's Potter-Black," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter-Black, lets see how well you've been taken care of," Mr. Addison said as he pulled out his wand.

"Uncle Remus is the best! He's really good at cooking and he knows loads of things that you don't," Harry replied, his arms folded against his chest.

"Is that so?" Mr. Addison asked.

"It is!"

_Thisssss guy isssss off hisssss rocker!_ Gervais hissed. Harry smirked at Mr. Addison.

"Well, let me do a few tests then…"

"No way! I'm fine,"

"No your not, Mrs. Malfoy is sure that something is going on with that Werewolf, why else did he send you away…"

"He sent me away because he isn't a normal Werewolf, he doesn't like biting people, he sent me to stay with the Weasley's so that I could be with my friends and so that he wouldn't have to worry about losing it," Harry explained to Mr. Addison as if he were talking to a small child.

"Potter…"

"Black, why does everyone keep forgetting that?"

_He'ssssss an idiot! That'sssssss why…_ Gervais laughed in a snake-like manner.

"Now see here, this won't take long…"

"I won't, now get out!" Harry yelled, the door opened and Mr. Addison looked as if he would keel over at any second.

"Very well, good day Mr. _Potter-Black_!" he said before he left, slamming the door behind him.

_Let me guesssss, your in Gryffindor then?_ Gervais raised a snake eyebrow at Harry.

_Will that change anything between us if I were?_

_No, no, it'ssss just that you could have jussssst submitted to the tessssstsssss, now they'll think there really isssss something wrong with your Mother…_

_Did I ruin everything?_

_No, I don't think you did, but sssssssomehow, we need to get a messssssage to your Mother and Father and tell them what issss going on,_ Gervais hissed.

Harry fell face forwards on the bed and stifled an aggravated cry. Gervais watched the boy silently, tongue flicking out to catch the sent of Chocolate and….wolf. Gervais knew that the boy would be stifled in this atmosphere, the lady with the long blond hair might mean well but…she just didn't understand.

_It issssss all right, child, I'll take care of you now,_ Gervais hissed, but Harry didn't seem to hear him.

* * *

Remus put all of Harry's school books in the trunk last; he had to get his homework done and soon, in another month he would be going back to Hogwarts and…Remus wished he had some sort of support. Which he didn't have because of those bloody Werewolf laws, why creatures (and people) had to be discriminated against because of something they couldn't control, he would never puzzle out. But taking his Pup…

Remus sighed and then caught site of James' journal…

"_Remember…give this to my baby when he's old enough…_"

Remus included the journal.

* * *

A/N – All right, there it is! I've taken out the whole Godmother thing. Once I started thinking about it…it really didn't make sense. So…Narcissa is Harry's Aunt…well, I'm going to keep it that way. Thank you for reading!

Ta,

Poppy!

P.S -- When Gervais (the cobra) is talking about Harry's Mother, he means Remus, when he talks about Hary's Father, he means Sirius!


	11. The Hell I won't!

_**Can I Call You Dad**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

****

_**When your long day is over  
And you can barley drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me**_

**Little Big Town – Bring It On Home **

****

* * *

****

Harry sat on the bed; he traced circles on the rich green fabric of the bedding while he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for; all he knew was that he had to wait, no matter how hard it was for him. Harry had always been one of those kids who hated to wait; he always felt this unexplainable erg to do something, be somewhere, and so on and so forth. However, very early on in his life he had also learned that sometimes one just had to sit and wait. Not that he was patient at all, he wasn't, he just knew that there was nothing for him to do at the moment. Even planning an escape wasn't helping his erg to be _doing_ something!

There was a popping sound at the end of his bed, and even though Harry didn't greet a house elf, he was very happy to see his school trunk. Remus must have sent it over for him; poor Remus, he was a good man! Just because he was bitten as a kid didn't mean that he didn't know how to care for people. Remus was always forgiving and he was always understandable. You could tell that man all the worries you had (no matter hoe stupid it was!) and he would nod his head, say you were right and figure out how to put your worries to an end.

Remus had once told Harry that he would sing a French lullaby to him in order to get little baby Harry to sleep – he had even taught it to Lily, who would also sing the song to her baby. Remus had also said that he would read any sort of book to Harry in order to keep him entertained. Baby Harry had loved the Quidditch books that were made specially for little children and that James and Sirius would fight about what position the baby would play.

James said it would be Chaser, while Sirius insisted on Beater and Remus had voted for neither of those positions at all. So in the end, Remus won their bet, even though he knew that he would never get paid. It was just one of those memories that kept Remus going. Harry hoped that he and Remus had made enough memories to keep them both going while Harry tried to figure out a way to escape the Malfoy's.

Noticing that he was just sitting and staring at his trunk, Harry went over and opened it; he was sure that Remus put in some extra books and his homework for him to do over the last summer holidays. Harry sighed, he wouldn't be able to go to Paris with Remus this summer, it was a plan that they had both been looking forward too.

It was the book on top that caught Harry's attention first, it was his fathers journal. A note was attached to it.

_Dear Pup,_

_I am so sorry about this situation; I am trying to contact your Father (Padfoot) as I write this. But he seems to not be answering. Once he hears of this he will do something about it and I shall help as much as a rejected Werewolf can. I am afraid that I don't have much say in what happens. _

_However, Professor Dumbledore is going to also try and put things to rights. He may not like the fact that Padfoot adopted you, but he hates, no, he **loathes** the fact that Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has laid claim to you; at least, as much as she can with the title of 'AUNT'._

_I have in-closed with this letter a charmed piece of parchment, it works like the one Padfoot and I use. You can contact me at any time, I'll make sure to check it all the time. _

_One other thing, Pup, James never did anything without planning and re-planning. He always had a plan B and he always ran it by me first. If you are planning anything, make sure to tell me. And make sure that you have a plan B, just in case. Padfoot always had a plan C, but those were usually very dangerous and I would hope that you don't do such a thing._

_Remember, I love you, I don't want to lose you! I'll get you back soon._

_Love you deeply, Uncle Moony_

Harry carefully folded up the letter – he felt tears prickling at his eyes and demanded that he stop any rubbish that included crying. He wasn't going to be weak! He hated being weak and it wasn't going to happen. Harry tucked the letter into the journal before clawing at the other things in the trunk. He found the clothes that Remus had bought him. The robe shad the new Potter-Black emblem that Sirius had traced and Harry pulled one on.

In the pocket of this robe he found a small box; it was wrapped in gold an another note was attached to it.

_Mr. Prongs would like to present young Pronglet with this gift._

_It is charmed so that only a Potter can take it off, if anyone else even tries it shall shock them. _

_Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot are also charmed to be able to take it off._

_Wear it all the time son, it shall protect you. _

_There are also other charms that are secret; it shall help you when you are in a bind. I hope that you have fun figuring out what this pendant does. _

_Love you, your father, Prongs (James)_

Harry opened the box to find a pendant of a Stag; he laughed, it would be just like his Father to do that. The stag had emerald eyes though. It was gold (for Remus' sake no doubt) and it shone brightly in the sun that filtered through the windows of his room. Harry put it on and all of a sudden, a green mist swirled about him! Harry looked around, and even though Gervais was watching avidly, nothing else was happening.

The green mist disappeared and Harry was left bewildered.

_Do you know what that was?_ Harry asked the snake.

_Yesssssss, it issssssss to keep you ssssssssafe from mossssssst dark spellsssssssss. The Malfoy child hassssssss one (hissssss isssss a ssssssssnake like me), anyway, it reboundssssss ssssssspellssssssss; which, I am not ssssssssure, I'm not ssssssschooled in sssssssssuch thingssssssss._ Gervais explained.

_So, Dad must have had it waiting for me, wish I had it sooner…_

_Your Mother probably wanted to re-sssssssspell it for some reason. The Lady with the long blond hair hassssssss to do it for the Malfoy Child every year or sssssssso,_ Gervais replied.

_I'm going to keep this a secret; if they don't know that I have it than they can't try and take it away, _Harry said.

_What dosssssssses the note sssssssssay?_

_It says that only my Adopted Father and Uncle Remus can take it off. Maybe Remus charmed it so that the traitor, Pettigrew, can't take it off either. That would mean that I would have a semblance of protection if I get caught by Death Eaters or something,_ Harry replied.

_Your Mother isssssss very ssssssssssmart,_ Gervais hissed.

_I don't know why you refer to Uncle Remus as my 'Mother', but it does make sense. He's taken care of me for only a little bit now, but he loves me, and so does my Adoptive father, _Harry sighed.

_Little One, pleasssse don't be afraid, you sssshall be free,_ Gervais tried to comfort.

_Thank you, Gervais, I appreciate your concern…_

_Do not thank me, I have a feeling that you need someone,_

_I do, I think I'd be terribly lonely without someone to talk too; and I don't mean those bloody gits!_ Harry replied.

_Too true, Little One, too true!_ Gervais agreed.

* * *

_Entry 2_

_Today, I got Sirius Black good! Even though he's in Gryffindor I figured that I should do something! Besides, I'm not going to prankt he teachers for a while, I need some practice! It was really funny because I cursed his hair pink! And on the back of his robes, I charmed the words **Pink is the new BLACK!**_

_Remus got a kick out of it; I could tell even though he assured Black that he wasn't laughing. Peter laughed though, he thought it was brilliant! After that he's been sort of following me around. I don't know why. Remus says he has **Hero-Worship-Ism** and that it's contagious! Remus doesn't normally make jokes; he's a quiet bloke and he likes to read and he tired all the time. Don't know why but it isn't my business!_

_After I played my joke on Black; he promised to get me back one of these days. He says that he can't let it go without some sort of retribution! Ha! I am the great and all mighty JAMES POTTER! No bloody way will he get me!_

_Okay, so I'm acting like a spoilt brat, but come on, who can resist my charms? Hehehehehehe, get it, charms! Hehehehe, all right, bloody bad joke!_

_What else did we do today? Not much, ran into a bunch f Slytherin gits but I hexed them good (all right) Black and I hexed them good, lost twenty points but it was bloody well worth it!_

_Ta,_

_James Potter_

* * *

"What do you mean that you can't do anything?" Remus asked, shell shocked.

"Cornelius won't listen to me, he thinks that the Malfoy's is a better place for Harry to be than with you," Albus explained.

"What the _bloody hell_ gave them that idea?" Remus asked, not realizing that he had just cursed. He had lived with James and Sirius for seven years, they were bound to rub off on him!

"Just what I said; you can't get Harry back,"

"The _hell _I won't! we'll see what Sirius has to say about this!" Remus said and he stomped out of the room. Even though the full moon was just passed and it would be another month till it reared its ugly head again, Remus was still in a wolfish temper. No one stopped him as he left. Minerva turned on Albus just then.

"You didn't do a thing now did you? Did you?" she asked.

"I tried my best,"

"Albus, I've known you ever since our own first year, don't give me that rubbish! when you want something you usually get it! Now, why didn't you help Remus get Mr. Potter-Black back?"

"It isn't as easy as it looks,"

"Rubbish!"

"Minerva…"

"No, don't give me that, Albus! You know as well as I do that Sirius appointed Remus as Harry's temporary guardian, despite the Werewolf laws, and if you won't do something about it, than I will!" she replied before she too stormed out of the office.

Minerva made her way down the stone gargoyle steps and with a dignified but hurried pace, she went strait to her office. She was going to do something about this mess! How dare those pureblood idiots do this to Remus and Harry! Sirius may be innocent, but he couldn't be around for Harry. He'd be arrested and packed back off to Azkaban to rot!

Sirius wasn't about to let that happen, and neither was Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Are you joking me? – Padfoot

_No, the Malfoy's have Harry and there is nothing I can do! I've tried to talk to the Ministry but they just won't listen to me! – Moony_

Is Harry safe? – Padfoot

_I've made sure that he got the pendant that Prongs and Lily charmed when he was first born. I undid the charm that allowed Pettigrew to take it off though. And I added some of my own charms – Moony_

Well, glad to see that you've been able to do something! I am close to Pettigrew myself but I don't know how close, I'll write the ministry straight off! They won't be able to do anything if I specifically insist that Harry goes back to you – Padfoot

_I am sorry that this happened, I don't know what I should have done though, it was the full moon and I had sent Harry to stay the week with Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. You remember Arthur right? Anyway, his son, Ronald, is Harry's best friend – Moony_

Ah, yes, the boy with that rat – Padfoot

_Poor Ronald, I feel bad that he doesn't have a pet any more – Moony_

We'll take care of that once we get Harry back – Padfoot 

_Right you are, catch Pettigrew quick, I don't think we have a lot of time – Moony_

Ta! – Padfoot

Remus cleared the parchment and turned to the other one that was keyed to Harry. Nothing, Remus hoped that meant well. Harry should have written by now, but maybe Harry didn't know exactly what to write, or maybe he hadn't found it yet. Well, whatever it was, he hoped that the little Pup would write to him soon!

* * *

Narcissa looked in on Harry, he was wearing a robe that she had not supplied, and he was reading his transfiguration book. He was also taking notes as he did so. She stepped into the room, her movement brought Harry's notice to her.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Why can't I go home? I'd feel better if I could go home," Harry replied.

"But this is your home,"

"No it isn't, no matter how much you want me here, or how much you insist upon that idea, it will never be my home," Harry replied quietly. Narcissa closed the door and walked towards Harry, she lowered herself beside the boy and turned his face from the book so that she could better see his emerald eyes.

"I understand that you are worried, but don't; you are much safer here than you ever were with that Werewolf," she said gently.

"How do you know? Uncle Remus is the best and most brilliant man I have ever know, he helped me last year with loads of things, and he took me in and he made me feel welcome in his home, not a burden like how I usually felt and…I have no clue why I'm telling you this!" Harry sighed.

"It's those muggles, isn't it?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I won't pretend that it isn't," Harry muttered.

"Harry, dear, I am sorry that your homesick, but please, give this a chance," she said, before she gently kissed him on the forehead, and got to her feet. She silently made her way to the door and left him alone again. Harry heard the locks go into place, and he closed his eyes, hard. He wouldn't cry.

* * *

A/N – I am not sure about that last part with Narcissa, is she a bit soft or what? Please tell me what you think of her characterization so far. I noticed that some of you are having trouble spelling Gervais' name. It is G-E-R-V-A-I-S, that is the male form, if I wanted the snake to be female but with the same name, I would have added an 'E' onto the end of that, but I wanted the snake to be male! Don't worry about the misspelling of Gervais, it is a rather hard name to remember and such. But I honestly thought that it would be too cliché to do 'Slithers' or such rubbish as that.

I hope you enjoyed this update!

Ta,

Poppy


	12. Figure it our for yourself!

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 11**_

****

* * *

****

He was tired and hungry and he didn't know how much longer he could go on like this; he wasn't in Britain anymore, nor was he in France. In fact, it seemed as if Pettigrew was just running for the hell of it. Not that he cared; of course, all he wanted to do was get his hands on the bloody traitor! He wanted to help Harry out though, he wanted to get the boy back, but that wasn't possible till he was free! Free! FREE!

Freedom was a strange word; Sirius remembered reading a muggle book (one that Remus had lent him) on the American Revolution. It was for a muggle studies project he was doing. Sirius snickered when he thought up the theory of George Washington being a wizard and that he used the Jelly-legs curse on the British army and that had helped him win the war.

All in all, Sirius had been rooting for the Colonists and was glad that they had won the war by the time he had gotten to the end of the book. He reminded himself to have Harry read the book when next he saw him. He yawned and with as much grace as a half starved man like himself could manage, he was a human once again.

Sirius rubbed his eyes as he stood in his dirty, Azkaban issued robes and wished that he had a safe place to sleep that actually had a roof over his head – he sighed and took a look about him. He was in a dense forest, it was very, very dense, and dark and depressing and Sirius felt himself closed in all of a sudden, almost like Azkaban all over again.

"Well, look what turned up,"

Sirius whirled around, he hadn't noticed anyone else being around when he had decided to take a rest in these woods. Never mind the fact that he hadn't a wand on him, he didn't much care about that, he figured that Pettigrew wouldn't have one either.

"Snape? What the hell…?"

"I'm looking for rare potions ingredients, but I never thought I'd come upon something even more valuable," Severus Snape sneered.

"Shut up you bloody git!"

"I believe you're the one who needs to shut up, before I do it for you," Snape replied, he stood close to Sirius (who also hadn't noticed him being that close in the first place) wand in Sirius' face.

"What do you want from me then? Not that I can do much," Sirius said.

"Hmmmm….actually, Albus has been looking for you, not in so many obvious ways, of course, but still…your coming with me,"

"Like hell I will! I have to get my hands on that bloody traitor before it gets too late,"

"I know, I also know where Pettigrew is," Snape replied.

"Damn!"

"Why so disappointed?"

"Don't give me that bull!"

"Black, I love having you at my mercy, and you'll still be at my mercy, Albus would like you to at least look semi-normal, and Potter would also love to see you," Snape mocked.

"Ha! More like he'll throw me back into Azkaban! He knew I was innocent!"

"And yet you still rotted there for more than a decade,"

"Whatever, how are you planning on forcing me to go with you?"

"You'll be able to get Pettigrew,"

"What else do you want from me?"

"Just your obedience, like the good dog you are," Snape said, taking a vile out of his pocket. Sirius desperatley wanted to rip the man appart, but detaine dhimself just in time. He needed to save his anger for that RAT!

"Take hold of it, and don't do anything you'll regret," Snape replied. Sirius did so and Snape uttered the words that would whisk them away from the dark and depressing forest.

* * *

Sirius wasn't accustomed to traveling by port key – but, his balance wasn't that much off, so with a grunt he was able to stay on his feet while Snape just stood there with his robes billowing about him. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the man before looking around.

Snape manor was the same as the last time he had been there. The hall way had only three portraits – one of Severus when he was eleven (before he left for Hogwarts), one of Mrs. Snape and then one of Mr. and Mrs. Snape depicting their wedding day.

There was a credenza on the left wall with a mirror hung above it – one it were several old muggle books (which had been Mrs. Snape's at some point in life). Light redwood French doors led to the sitting room on that side of the entry. To the right side of the entry was a stair way to the second floor and a matching pair of French doors that led to the ball room.

The high ceilings made the entry way bigger than Sirius remembered, and the sun-lights let in billowing clouds of golden light from the midday afternoon. Sirius hadn't realized that it had been afternoon till just then. The floor they stood on was wood and Sirius felt that the house was a bit cheery for a Death Eater and a greasy git.

"Pockets will show you to your room, clean up and then we'll fire call Albus," Severus said.

"Your house elf isn't psychotic, is it?" Sirius asked.

"Unlike the one your family employ's, mine is docile," Severus replied.

"Good, I've always hated Kreacher," Sirius muttered. It was then that a house elf appeared with the usual 'POP'.

"Pockets, please show Black to the guest room, you know the one," Severus said. Pockets took Sirius' hand and dragged him to the stairs. Sirius smiled a little, Pockets reminded him of a small child, and the house elf had on rather nice 'rags' and was clean and didn't looked abused at all.

Severus wasted no time in crossing the entry way to a hall way that led to the kitchen and then from there to his own private laboratory. Sirius needed to take some protein potions before he saw Albus. Dumbledore had given strict instructions and Severus knew that he had to follow through.

* * *

Meanwhile; Sirius didn't mind being led about by the hand, he remembered when Regulus used to do it. It had been a game of sorts. When Regulus found something particularly interesting, he would drag Sirius by the hand to whatever it was he had found and they would "oooh" and "aaaah" over whatever it was. Sometimes Sirius would make up a story about the item and then Regulus would go off and repeat it to whoever he came across next.

Sirius sighed; Regulus might have been a great kid to be around when he was very young, but when he got old enough to understand the family motto, he just changed. Sirius hadn't liked the change and so he had ostracized himself from his brother and the rest of his family.

Pockets finally got Sirius to the guest bedroom, laid out some pajama's and told the man to take a bath and go straight to bed. Then Sirius was left alone in the room. This room was decorated in shades of light ocean and dark blues. There was a four poster bed set between two floor-to-ceiling windows with dark blue drapes. The carpet was of a light ocean blue; to the left of the room was the bathroom with a large tub and vanity. To the right was the wardrobe and set by the entrance to the room was a shelf of books and a desk.

Sirius decided that getting cleaned up was a good idea; he hadn't had a good bath since Christmas, which seemed to have been ages, and ages ago. So, Sirius grabbed the clothes available and entered the bath room.

* * *

Harry carefully opened the cage for Gervais; the snake climbed out on its own and slithered to the floor with as much grace as a three foot sheer drop would allow him. He hit the ground with a soft thump and then untangled himself. The King Cobra was at least three feet long and was extremely dangerous, though he had assured Harry that he would never hurt him.

_What is the plan?_ Harry asked.

_There isssss a sssssecret panel ssssssomeplace in thisssss room; I've ssssssseen the young Malfoy Child usssssse it when he doessssss not want to partake in hissssss ssssssstudiesssssss,_ Gervais replied.

_Do you remember where it is?_

_No, I do not, there issssss a buttonof ssssortssss that you pusssssssssssh,_ Gervais replied. Well, that helped about just as much as a rat trap set for a Tarantula. So, Harry went over to the far right wall and started tapping on it in different places.

_Harry watched as Dudley and his best friend Piers Polkiss tapped on the wall. They had just studied Ann Frank in school and Dudley wanted to know if there were any secret passageways in his own house that would lead to a place that Dudley could turn into a third bedroom of sorts._

_Harry on the other hand, felt that Dudley was just grasping at Straws; he remembered asking Mrs. Figg about old World War II houses, and Mrs. Figg had said that houses with secret passageways existed in Germany for the Jews, but that maybe someone had built a few in England and that the theory wasn't far off. Harry hadn't known that she was actually talking about Wizards who helped other Jewish wizards and witches out of Germany to safety. _

_Harry watched Dudley tap on the walls; maybe a bit hard, the tapping was supposed to be gentle so that the person who was tapping could hear the hollowness of the tap. _

In the end, Dudley and Piers had given up their search; but Harry remembered this technique and began to gently tap on the far right wall, his ear to the solid surface and hoping that the secret key wasn't turning a bloody statue or wall sconce or some such like that.

_What are you doing?_ Gervais asked, raising his head and sliding across the floor to Harry.

_Tapping on the walls, I saw my cousin do this once,_ Harry replied.

_It'sssssssss an awfully bad way to go about it, don't you think? Why don't you try that far left wall, That issssss where the young Malfoy child disssssappearsssssss,_

_Why didn't I think of that!_ Harry hissed back sarcastically.

_Becausssssse you're a Gryffindor and ssssssssuch people assssss you don't think like a sssssnake…_

_Brilliant! And I suppose you'll give me a crash course on it then?_

_Of course, I wouldn't be your familiar if I didn't,_

_What do you mean? Familiar?_

_You are a remarkable boy, I can ssssmell the magic on you – even though I may be an ordinary muggle ssssssnake – I am magical in nature; in that cassssse, I choosssssse to be your familiar,_

_Well, that's good, I suppose, but you still haven't told me what a familiar is!_

_You have books, figure it out!_ Gervais hissed before slithering over the bed and winding himself up one of its posts and then depositing himself on the bed where the warm light of the lamp had warmed up some of the bed spread.

Harry continued his search on the far left wall. It wasn't until late that night that he found the secret passage way.

* * *

A/N – Well, what do you think of that? Nice plot twist right? Yes, I thought so as well!

Ta,

Poppy


	13. France to the Rescue! sort of!

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Remus sighed as he sat down; the cottage was empty, when usually he would have had one friend or another come by during the long weeks of summer. However, with the rather terrible threats from Death Eaters, it really wasn't safe to travel. Much. _

_Remus found himself to be lonely without his friends; after seven years, it was hard to imagine that they wouldn't be with each other as much as they had been during school. The Marauder's had pulled off their last, big prank and Remus knew that they wouldn't be playing anymore pranks. No, they were all too busy running from death to play any pranks on any of their fellow students and teachers. _

_It was then that his fire flared up; Remus waited for whoever it was to come through. Sirius grinned at him as he brushed soot off of his robes._

_"Moony! How are you?"_

_"I'm all right, and you?"_

_"I'm an Auror, but you'll never guess what James and Lily did!"_

_"They're having a baby," Remus replied with a smirk._

_"W-what? Who told you?"_

_"Wormtail," Remus replied with a shrug._

_"Ah well, but you know, Lord Moldy-Shorts is getting to be pretty dangerous, even more than he was during our seventh year. I've talked James and Lily into the Fidelius charm,"_

_"Good, I hope this passes over quickly," _

_"It won't, James has escaped that floozy of a dark lord more times than the man is comfortable with; he's going to get James,"_

_"Padfoot…"_

_"Nope, nothing you can do, I mean, you know loads of stuff, but the Fidelius charm is the ultimate protection, that is, if the Secret Keeper doesn't mess up,"_

_"Will you be the Secret Keeper?"_

_"I'm not sure, we have to talk to Albus about it,"_

_"That's good…"_

_"Moony, what is it?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just paranoid is all," Remus shrugged. Sirius moved to sit on the couch. The fire had turned back to the yellow glow and cracked merrily._

_"Are you all right? I mean, I know that we haven't been around lately and all,"_

_"No, it's fine, Dumbledore gave me a mission, took me months to get it done and even then I failed it,"_

_"Really?"_

_"I was supposed to talk the Werewolf factions into joining the Ministry in the war, right? Ha! They weren't buying any of it!"_

_"I bet they didn't get what you were trying to tell them,"_

_"Albus wanted me to tell them how wonderful the Ministry is with Werewolves, I'm not a good liar, and I can smell it when people are lying, so I really didn't bother, I told them the truth,"_

_"They would have torn you apart if you lied to them," Sirius said._

_"I know, but I wasn't ready for that,"_

_"Neither am I, so, James and Lily are moving to Godric's Hollow, I figured that we could give them a home warming party or something," Sirius grinned. Remus was astounded at the fact that Sirius knew the right time to change subjects._

_"Brilliant idea! Shall we play a prank on James?" Remus asked._

_"You sly dog, you! I hope you have something in mind!"_

_"Indeed I do, Mr. Padfoot,"_

* * *

Sirius woke in the early evening; the sun was just setting and the pink glow made the room take on a dream like quality; Sirius stretched, his back popped and he suddenly felt old, but he was glad that there was no one there to point that out to him.

"Mr. Black must eat!" Pockets suddenly yelled into Sirius' ear. Sirius gave a yelp and fell off the bed.

"What?"

"Eat!" the house elf pointed to the desk, a tray was set on it. Sirius nodded his head in understanding and the house elf disappeared. Sirius got to his feet and stumbled over to the desk. The fact that the food might have been poisoned didn't cross his mind as he ate. It had been weeks since Christmas, and he was half-starving. Sirius knew he looked bad, but he hoped he hadn't looked as bad as the mirror in the bathroom had told him he did.

Snape entered then; he had several vials in his hand. Sirius ignored him while he ate, he didn't want to lose his appetite. Which Snape had been able to do even in school!

"I've just talked to Albus, he wants you to stay here for a while," Snape said.

"I hope you declined," Sirius muttered.

"Why would you say that?"

"Why would you want me here in the first place? You hate me, I've never liked you, I would think that you would have admirably told Albus to go stick his head in the girls loo," Sirius replied.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"So, are you going to keep me here?"

"Maybe, depends actually, now, I trust that I don't have to force feed you these," Snape said putting three vials of potions on the desk besides Sirius' dinner plate. They were all clearly labeled.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, Albus has ordered it,"

"Not in school and still thinks he can run my life…"

"It seems so; the least you could do is see what Albus wants from you first before you go gallivanting off," Snape sneered.

"Fine! But I'm not taking those!"

"I'm not going to bother about it either, leave or stay, I don't give a damn," Snape replied, then he swept out of the room.

Sirius had been pretty good in potions; at least he was better than Frank Longbottom. He looked at one of the potions, it was labeled 'Sleep Easy' – he opened it and took a sniff. It smelled like Pumpkin pie, which wasn't right for this potion. Sirius remembered Remus once telling him that _Sleep Easy_ potion was supposed to smell like lavender and grass. This was wrong, someone labeled this potion wrong.

Sirius stuck it in the pocket of his Azkaban issued robes (which had been cleaned and looked brand new) – he would get Remus to figure out what it was.

* * *

"What is it?" Remus asked. Mundungus Fletcher sat on the old couch that sat in front of the fire place. Remus had poured them both some tea, and had brought out what little he had for a small snack. Remus didn't like spending a lot of money but he knew that he needed to go to the grocer soon.

"Er – 'eadmaster Dumbledore 'ent me 'ver 'ith 'his!" Fletcher replied, he brought out a vile. Remus took it and looked at it. It was a very light blood red, almost a pink, and it smelled like Pumpkin pie.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Just somethin' ta 'elp ya sleep, Dumbledore thought ya could 'se the rest," Dung waved off Remus' question. Remus gave him a raised eyebrow. He may have been a Gryffindor, and he may have done some stupid things, but Remus never, _ever_ took a potion that he didn't know anything about.

"I'll take it before I go to sleep tonight," Remus said, pocketing the potion.

"'ood, I 'ave ta go, see ya later," Dung stood and used Remus' fireplace to leave. Remus stood and started to clean up the tea set; he wasn't sure about the potion that had been left to him. But he would find out. One way or another.

* * *

With Gervais wrapped about his upper arm and partly about his neck; Harry made his way down the stairs. The secret passage had to lead outside, that much was apparent by the smell of roses that floated up to them. With each step that he moved, another light would come on; he was glad about that because he hadn't his wand with him and he knew that he would probably have to do without it. It didn't make him feel better though, he had always carried his wand during the summer.

_If only wandless magic wasn't so hard to do…_Harry lamented to himself.

Just then, Harry could hear voices, he didn't know what room he heard it from, but he imagined it to be the Parlor.

"Lucius, are you sure?" it was _Aunt _Narcissa.

"Honey, Dumbledore is up to something; he isn't happy that Harry is gone and he is trying to get Lupin and Black on his side, they won't listen to me if…"

"If what?"

"That's just it, I don't know how Dumbledore is going to control those two,"

"We'll just have to play this out then,"

"What of the boy?"

"He's in his room, he can't get out,"

"Good, we have to keep Potter safe, till the time comes,"

"What about Sirius? And Lupin?"

"I'll take care of them," Lucius replied blandly.

Harry was shocked, he had no clue what the Malfoy's were planning, but hell if he let them win! But was that the right thing to do? He had been treated pretty well in their house, besides being locked in his room. And they hadn't hit or punished him once. But what did that all mean? And what was Dumbledore up too?

Harry shook his head; he decided to explore the rest of the passageway later – when he was sure everyone would be sound asleep.

* * *

"Minerva? Are you sure?" Kendrick Lawrence asked. He had an American accent, but he worked with the French Ministry in their Werewolf department. France was more lenient with Werewolves; they didn't care if the Werewolves had a family or not just as long as they were controlled during the full moon.

"Yes, I need you to see what you can do, Remus lives in France mostly, he has a home there and I know you can find a way around the English Ministry,"

"Ah, I see, I'll do what I can but Minister Nicholas will have to be informed,"

"I am a good friend of Muriel, just tell her to Owl or fire call me, I'm free all of summer," Minerva replied.

"I'll give you this much; technically, Harry Potter was born in France, Godric's Hollow is in Western France, which means that Remus Lupin has a right to Harry, as his secondary Guardian as according to Sirius Black," Kendrick replied.

"My point exactly; please ask Muriel if she can get back to me as soon as possible, the sooner we find Harry and Sirius, the sooner we can get their family together,"

"Sirius Black won't be safe in England, but I'm sure that we can give him _Sanctuary_,"

"Thank you, Kendrick,"

"No problem Minerva, talk to you soon!"

"Good by," Minerva said and the floo connection was cut. Minerva sat back in her desk chair. There was still a lot to do!

* * *

_**Werewolf Act of 1872**_

_Anyone bit by a Werewolf are allowed these rights….._

_Werewolves must be allowed a family of their own, they are also allowed to procreate in hopes that their disease will spare the child._

_Each month, the Werewolves must take the Ministry approved Wolvesbane potion._

_Werewolves are allowed any sort of job they want; the employer must fairly look over all applicants, no matter if they are Werewolf, Vampire or any other 'dark' creature._

_Werewolves are people and just like anyone else, must make a life of their own._

_**Minsiter Louis XX**_

****

* * *

****

"Hmmmmmm," Muriel looked over the documents. Kendrick had supplied loads of old Werewolf laws that weren't obsolete in the twenty-first century. She agreed with him though, and would have even without the documents.

"Do you have Mr. Lupin's address?"

"Well, he used the Fidelius charm, we simply cannot see the address for his floo, but I'm sure its there, I'll write him and see if he will meet with you," Kendrick swiped some of his blond hair away from his eyes.

"You do that, I'm going to give Fudge a piece of my mind!" Muriel replied.

* * *

Characters –

Kendrick Lawrence – His father was American, his Mother was from France, both were Muggles but Kendrick went to the French school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After he graduated, he spent some time in America; he'll always have the American accent in my fic, its part of his character. He has blond hair and blue eyes, so think California hunk when he comes into the picture!

Muriel Nicholas – the French Minister of Magic; she is the first women Minister in French History. She is an advocate of Werewolf freedoms. She also went to the French Wizard School and she graduated top of her class. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

History notes – Hem, hem, for that French Werewolf act, I figured it would be cool to have descendant of the Kings of France to be Minister. I also want you all to know that Minister in France is like being a Queen or King. So, they are given loads of respect. Kendrick and Muriel have been friends since their years of school and so in private Kendrick may not be so respectful, but in public he is the ultimate gentleman. Also, France is a hell of a lot more lenient with their own Werewolf laws; which means that Remus can get a well paying job and not be fired because he missed a few days of work because he was sick or something before r after the full moon.

Hope that helps!

Ta,

Poppy


	14. The Escape to Barnstaple!

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 13**_

****

* * *

****

_Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light._

_Helen Keller_

* * *

The globes upon the wall glowed softly as he made his way down the stone steps; his breath hitched in his lungs as he willed himself to be as quiet as he could. Not even his companion dared to hiss and the cold air was enough to send his teeth chattering. Harry listened intently as he reached the peep hole which let him see into the parlor – no one was there and the hearth was devoid of any fire life. He went on, not quite daring to breath in relief.

Finally he got to the bottom; in front of him was a closed, old wooden door, behind that door was freedom; Harry held his breath as he pushed the door open, he went unmet by any magical force and stepped onto grass that marked the barrier of the Malfoy manner. He slung his sack higher onto his shoulder. Gervais clung tighter to his arm and shoulders now as Harry closed the door and ran into the hedges. No alarm sounded, and Harry wondered if he had been seen.

No lights went on in any of the rooms that Harry could discern in the dark. Only the fey half moon shone upon him, and the Northern star twinkled as Harry made his way deeper into the woods that surrounded the mansion; he didn't quite believe his luck, any moment he expected a Death Eater to get him and take him back. But he navigated the forest well. Finally coming upon an old pave road.

_Muggles must live near here,_ Harry said to his companion.

_Indeed, I suggest we find a settlement and find out where we are,_ Gervais replied. Harry nodded in agreement and in the middle of the night, the two strange companions started down the road. Not one hiss could be heard between them; they were both glad to be out of there without any troubles.

Gervais especially felt unencumbered by his self-set mission to keep the boy out of trouble – Harry Potter, now _his_ 'Young One' hadn't minded the fact that Gervais practically told him what to do. Gervais, without seeing the territory, knew exactly where the old passageway would lead and he had indeed been right; and by going due north, he had indeed been, right again, when they came upon the road that they now traversed.

Now all they had to do was find out where they were and they could head to France from there.

* * *

Bristol Channel sat west of _Barnstaple_; which eventually bled into the Irish Sea that separated England, Wales and Scotland from Ireland herself. It was a sunny day that found Harry meandering along the beach with satchel in hand and a snake perched about his shoulders. The sea was refreshing and Harry wished that Remus and Sirius were there with him. He knew that they would enjoy a day along the beach, with a pick nick basket in hand; filled with lovely things to eat that Remus had lovingly made for the three of them. Sirius would tell tales of their years at Hogwarts and Harry would then recount some of his own harrowing adventures.

He and Gervais shared some dried meet that Harry had been able to get out of the house elf that met his needs at the Malfoy Mansion and talked quietly as they made their way up the beach. Soon they came upon the more public areas and Harry had Gervais hide in his satchel. Then Harry made his way up concrete steps to the boardwalk.

Here, most of the entertainments were closed, but here a restaurant was opened that sold chicken curry, pizza and something called 'Cheesy fries' whatever that was! Harry by-passed these establishments in order to find one that was more wizard friendly; which he found by watching strange beings wearing 'dresses' disappearing through a wall.

Harry followed a young couple, and found himself in a Caribbean styled wizarding restaurant – Harry thought that most of the decorations were cheesy, and Gervais was of the same opinion. Harry made his way through the crowd. He ducked several servers who would have otherwise tripped over him, until he finally bonked into someone.

He looked into the grey-green eyes of a young women; she had long dirt blond hair tied back into a braid, she looked as if she had drunk too much whiskey but she was firm on her feet.

"Why, hello there, lad! What be you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm trying to contact my family," Harry replied.

"Ah, My name is Natalie, ya wait here and I'll see if Morty can't help ya out!" the woman said then she bumbled away, she deftly set a place the young couple that Harry had followed in. she took their order and then she was back at his side in an instant. Then, Natalie led Harry to her boss.

Mortimer Stillwater was a very fat man, with pudgy, red cheeks and a long white beard, he was completely bald and he wore broken eyeglasses. He reminded Harry of a down-and-out Santa Clause. He looked at Natalie and then to Harry.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Harry…" Harry said but never got to conclude his introduction.

"_Harry Potter! _the _Harry Potter_ that scoundrel Black adopted?" Mortimer asked, his cheeks going even more red.

"Er – yes…"

"Mort! Don't scare the boy! He needs to contact his family!" Natalie replied.

"How did you know I was adopted?" Harry asked.

"Why, it's been in the _Prophet_ for weeks!" Mortimer replied. He handed a dingy item to Harry. On the front page was a picture of Harry taken before he started his second year (With Lockhart) and one of Sirius Black when he had escaped.

* * *

_**Boy-Who-Lived now a Black?**_

_**By Bernard Wannabe**_

_Last week, it reached the England Ministry of Magic that The-Boy-Who-Lived (Harry James Potter) had been adopted by the Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black. In light of this information, Minister Fudge went to see Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts on the matter. However, the Temporary Guardian would not void the papers and said so to both the Minister and the Headmaster._

_Remus J. Lupin (once a Teacher at Hogwarts but relinquished his post due to this event) has registered as a Werewolf for the last thirty-odd years of his life (since he was 5) and is reported to live in France. Which brings us to another problem…_

_The Werewolf Legislations of both England and France are at odds since Minister Muriel Nickolas of France has brought it to the attention of Minister Fudge of England, that since Mr. Lupin was born in France and as was Mr. Potter-Black, that the England Ministry has no right to seize Parental rights away from Mr. Lupin. _

_France is the most lenient in Werewolf rights (as is America) than any other country in Europe, indeed, all they require is that the Werewolves take a Ministry approved Wolvesbane potion each month during the full moon. Also, Employer's cannot fire a Werewolf on the grounds that they are a 'Dark Creature' (so to speak) and that Werewolves must also be given a chance to get the job they put an application in for._

_Minister Nickolas has been an instigator of Werewolf rights in her country since she was eleven years old. She is also the first woman Minister in the history of France._

_She has taken it upon herself to find Mr. Potter-Black (where ever he may be after being kidnapped three weeks ago) and reunite him with his family. She has also given Mr. Black Sanctuary in France, where he will not be held accountable for any crimes that the English Ministry has accused him on._

_She had this to say about the charges; "Godric's Hollow is officially in France, I am sorry to say that we did nothing to look into these implications before. We should have done more for Mr. Black and we sincerely ask for his forgiveness in this matter. Mr. Black also is welcomed in France at any time, he will not be persecuted for any crimes that the English Ministry has put against him. He is innocent in our eyes,"_

* * *

"You mean…?"

"They've been looking all over for ya! I'll get a hold of the French, they'll take better care of ya than that bimbo Fudge ever will!" Natalie replied.

"Lad, ya come with me! I'll get ya something to eat while Natalie takes care of the French!" Mortimer said, he led Harry to the kitchen of the establishment; where five house elves were making up the orders for the costumers. Mortimer grabbed some sandwiches from the ice box and a jug of Pumpkin Juice. He poured them each a glass and handed the plate to Harry. Gervais came out then in order to partake of the food.

If Mortimer was surprised by the snake, he didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"No problem Lad! Eat as much as ya want, everyone has been worried about ya!"

"How so?"

"Oh, I don't know much, but they gave out a reward for ya safe return,"

"How is Remus? Do you know?"

"Naw, but I'm sure he be glad to see ya,"

"Yeah, me too," Harry nodded.

* * *

A/N – Had to do this! Honestly, I do hope you all liked this!

Ta,

Poppy

Fan fic rec -- **Eagle of the Star**, this LOTR fic is BRILLIANT! It's about Aragorn as he spend twenty years away from his family as Throngil – go and read it an leave a message for the Author, this fic can be found in my Favorites list!


	15. Moony, Padfoot and Pronglet

_**Can I Call You Dad?**_

_**Chapter 14**_

****

* * *

****

_Each day offers us the gift of being a special occasion if we can simply learn that as well as giving, it is blessed to receive with grace and a grateful heart._

_Sarah Ban Breathnach_

* * *

Remus felt as if he had spent more time in the Ministers office than all the time he had spent in any Ministry building in his entire life! He sat in a winged back chair, a cup of tea in his hands and listened to Muriel as she gave order after order. She was bringing up charges against the Malfoy family, and her evidence was the note Remus had handed over.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lupin, we'll find your nephew," Muriel said, as she came over and patted him on the shoulder. Her hair was in a messy bun and wisps framed her face.

"I know, it's just that I worry for him," Remus replied. Muriel nodded, she was about to say something rather clever, when Kendrick bound into the room.

"Guess what?" he said.

"Tell me," Muriel glared.

"We found him! Well, actually, a Miss. Stillwater found young Potter-Black; he's in Barnstaple!" Kendrick replied.

"Wonderful! Connect the floo network…"

"All ready done, Muriel, to your floo, I figured it'd be better that way, so that the boy wouldn't get more upset than I think he is," Kendrick replied.

"When will they get here?" Remus asked.

"Miss Stillwater will bring him in five minutes!"

"I have to write Sirius," Remus stood and dug about in his pockets, bring out the enchanted paper and a self-fill quill. Kendrick and Muriel moved off to the side.

"Thank you Kenny!" Muriel said and hugged him briefly.

"No problem! Also, the Potions Mistress should be done with that weird potion Remus came in with, but I'm not sure,"

"I think just getting the Wizarding worlds savior back is enough for now," Muriel said. Remus turned to them just then.

"Sirius say's he's with Snape; he'll get here as soon as possible though," he informed them.

"Good, only three minutes till Mr. Potter-Black gets here," Muriel said.

"I can't wait to see him!" Remus smiled his first real smile since that day three weeks ago when Harry had been abducted; he was surprised at how fast time had really gone by. But he was happy; soon he would be able to have Harry and Sirius back with him.

* * *

Natalie fixed her hair into an intricate braid and then she pulled on an old dark brown robe; It really didn't do anything to make her pretty at all, but at least she tried. Harry thought she should have done blue instead, but Natalie and her father were quite poor and their only income was what they got from their Inn in Barnstaple.

She looked at Harry with a smile; "I've never been to France, do ya think it's a nice place?"

"Yes, my Uncle lives there and I've spent some time there as well," Harry replied.

"All most time," Natalie smiled. She waved Harry to go before her. They didn't have long to wait till it was time to go to France!

* * *

A figure stumbled out of the fire place. A boy with dark hair, glasses and stunning green eyes choked on the smoke, and then a second person entered the office via floo.

"Ya all right, lad?" a woman with an Irish accent asked.

"Yeah, fine," Harry replied, but then he found himself with arms full of Remus.

"I worried about you! How could I be so stupid? I'm glad your safe," Remus said.

"Moony! I'm so sorry, it's my fault…"

"No it isn't! it is no ones fault! Especially NOT yours!" Remus replied.

"Ya know 'e's right?" Natalie asked.

"Are you Miss Stillwater?" Remus asked.

"Aye, but call me Natalie," Natalie replied with a smile.

"Thank you for looking after my nephew," Remus replied.

"Tis' no bother,"

"Miss Stillwater, would you like some tea?" Kendrick asked suddenly, he was quite taken by the young woman. Natalie smiled at him.

"Tha'd be nice, some time away from the Inn would do me good," she smiled.

"Remus? What happened to Padfoot?" Harry asked; Natalie and Kendrick had left the room and only Muriel was there to witness their family moment.

"He'll be here soon, he was with Snape,"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, really," Remus sighed. Harry shrugged.

"I'm glad to be home though,"

"As am I!"

"Muriel, a gentleman is here to see you," a young secretary poked her head into the office. Muriel smiled and followed her secretary out of the door. It had been three weeks to the day that Harry had been kidnapped and she knew that Remus and Harry needed some time together.

* * *

"Can I help you with something?" Muriel asked. The man who stood in front of her had elbow length black hair, grey-blue eyes and he wore an old frock coat. He smiled at her but his eyes were haunted with worry.

"My name is Sirius Black, I'm Harry's Dad…"

"Oh, Mr. Black! I' so glad you could get here! This way, Mr. Lupin and your son are waiting for you," Muriel smiled. Sirius couldn't keep a grin off of his face once he saw Harry and Lupin holding a quiet conversation.

"Padfoot!" Remus smiled, he was the first to notice the man.

"Moony! Pronglet!" Sirius surged forward and gave Harry a hug that lasted a few moments.

"I was so worried about you!" Harry said.

"Not as worried as I was for you!" Sirius laughed.

"I'm fine though; Gervais helped me…"

"Who?" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time. Harry laughed and then he said something in Parseltongue. A big cobra then wound up his arm from the bag he carried.

"This is Gervais, he helped me escape Malfoy Manor," Harry explained.

"Oh, well…thank you," Remus paused for a moment; he wasn't sure how to speak to a snake. Gervais hissed something that made Harry laugh.

"Gervais thanks you and is glad to meet you too, _Mother_," Harry replied.

"What does he mean by that?" Sirius asked, Remus blushed a bit.

"Oh, well, Gervais has this idea that Remus is my Mum, while you're my Dad!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Remus always was a Mother-hen!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius! Shut up!" Remus glared.

"Ah! Remmie-poo!" Sirius used the old school nick-name.

"Padfoot! I'm warning you!" Remus glared.

"I've an idea!" Sirius pulled Harry to stand in front of him as to shield him from Remus and his flying temper.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Let's go home!" Sirius replied. Both Remus and Harry agreed, it would be nice be together once again!

* * *

The room was exactly as Harry remembered it; his trunk was at the base of the bed where it had always sat and all of his clothes were back in the wardrobe where they should have been in the first place. Harry sat on his bed, fingering his pendant and reading his fathers Journal.

_Entry 3_

_It has been almost a month since I've written in this; but I don't bloody care! This is so cool! Remus, Sirius and Peter are now my best friends and we have just played the best bloody prank on the Slytherins!_

_Sirius found a way into their common room (Behind Salazar the Brave) and we snuck in at the dead of night! We spelled everything into Gryffindor colors and then we spelled those greasy gits to say "We've always wanted to be Gryffindor's!" every time they open their mouths! It is bloody funny! Especially since we weren't able to get the girls! So the girls are upset and no one knows that it was us!_

_How brilliant are we?_

_Ta,_

_James Potter_

Harry looked up as a small knock came to his door and Sirius poked his head in.

"Want to go fly?" Sirius asked?

"Sure," Harry smiled, he bound off the bed and grabbed his broom. He stopped Sirius from leaving his room though.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Shoot, what can I do for you?"

"Can I call you Dad?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair in the way that he used to do to James.

"Sure, son…I'd be honored…"

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**A/N – That is it! That is the end of this fic! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic! I want you all to know that I appreciate all the reviews! I can't tell you how much it drove me to finish this!**_

_**I also want you all to know that I shall be re-writing both 'The Cold Room' and this fic in the future. It isn't perfect and I would like to make it better! I'll also get a beta LOL! I know how some of ya'll got kind of annoyed with me and my bloody spelling!**_

_**I would like to thank the Academy….**_

_**Ta,**_

_**Poppy Cotton of Underhill**_


End file.
